To Breathe Again
by LM5657
Summary: When Dee Dee experiences extreme life-altering events, she must decide if returning to an old life and an old friend is the best thing for her in order to survive. *Continued in "To Breathe Again: A Second Wind".
1. Chapter 1

**To Breathe Again**

**By LM**

Disclaimer - _I do not own any rights to, nor am I in any way affiliated with the television show "Hunter", its staff or characters._

(Chapter One)

"Dee Dee. Telephone," Alex put the phone on the table and sat on the sofa.

"Hello?"

"Hey, stranger."

Dee Dee smiled broadly at hearing the voice. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Rick Hunter answered. "And you?"

"I'm fine. Getting bigger every day," Dee Dee chuckled.

"Yeah, I can imagine. And I know you're only using your pregnancy as an excuse to pig out. What better way to eat all you want and not have anyone get wise to you?" Rick laughed.  
"I don't eat that much. Well, not that much, that often, anyway." Dee Dee laughed as she defended herself.

"Yeah, sure," Rick said with a smile. "Remember, I've seen you pack it away when you weren't pregnant. And you're only five months along, so I can imagine what the next four months will be like."

"Alright, alright….enough about my eating habits," Dee Dee laughed. "When are you coming over to visit?"

Alex cringed at hearing his wife's question. He and Rick haven't seen each other since the wedding nearly three years ago, and not enough time had passed for him.

"I don't know." Rick answered. "Maybe I'll get there before the baby comes, but I can't promise," Rick was in no hurry to see Alex again. He never got over how he basically stole Dee Dee from him, and how he'd allowed him to do it.

"We've been waiting for you to visit for nearly three years," Dee Dee added. "Get your butt on a plane and get it over here."

"If I can get a break from work…."

"Come on, Rick. I know you have lots of unused vacation time, and if you don't use it, you'll lose it. Am I not worth using it on?" Dee Dee was only half joking. She'd had heard all the excuses before, and it bothered her. She was truly concerned that he may not want to see her again.

"Of course you're worth it. It's just that I'm overloaded with work. You know how that goes. And I never know when a lead will come through. Besides, I'm dealing with a whole new setup, new captain, new commissioner, new co-workers, you know…" Rick noted that his reply sounded harsh. "I'm not pushing you aside, Dee Dee. I hope you know that. I just need to find the right time. Okay?"

Dee Dee sighed with disappointment. "Yeah, I understand."

Rick felt he'd hurt her feelings and he wanted to lighten the mood. "Tell me more about the plans for the nursery."

Dee Dee chuckled. "You're kidding. Since when are you interested in a baby's nursery?"

"I can take an interest in something other than work, ya know. Besides, it'll help me out when I'm ready to do some shopping."

"Okay…if you say so." With a fair amount of surprise, Dee Dee began a description, and noticed that Rick did seem genuinely interested in the color scheme and furnishing ideas that would suit a boy or a girl. After she'd finished with her ideas, she continued to reminisce with Rick about their past in the workforce together. Alex sat in the background with a huge sigh escaping his lips, while rustling the newspaper as his way of showing that he was annoyed.

Dee Dee got the hint, but she didn't look back and continued her conversation.

After several minutes had passed, the friends finished their conversation. And whether they meant it or not, they made plans to talk again soon. Their calls had become further apart lately, and Dee Dee feared she was losing the close connection with Rick. She wanted so badly to reconnect with him on the level they were on before her marriage, but she wasn't sure of how she'd do it. As she sat across the room from Alex, she wanted to tell him how much she enjoyed hearing from Rick, but she knew Alex didn't want to hear it. She began to flip through a magazine while thinking of Rick's reasons for not visiting, and she knew that it all boiled down to her being with Alex. On many occasions, Alex would complain about her talking to Rick, saying that she should look for new friends; friends that were actually in the same country as she was. He'd remind her that her time as a cop was over, and if she wanted to move on and away from that life, she should cut all ties to anything and to anyone from that life. It was really hard for her to even think of cutting ties with Rick. She did want to keep a happy marriage, but felt if Alex truly wanted her to be happy, he'd understand that her friendship with Rick was of great importance to her.

Dee Dee caught her husband glancing over at her, and she couldn't contain herself any longer. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could try and like Rick a little more?"

"Why?" Alex had always thought of Rick being conceited and too involved in Dee Dee's life when it came to her relationship with him. "Why should I do that?"

"Because he's my best friend, and he'll be an important part of our baby's life. And I want us all to be able to be in one room without tension building up."

Alex saw the gloomy look on Dee Dee's face, but didn't show any sign of being affected by it.

Dee Dee continued. "He's very special to me, Alex. He's also going to be our child's uncle."

"Not really. He's not related to either of us, so…" Alex shifted his weight and pulled the newspaper back in front of his face.

"Well, if I say so, then he will be." Dee Dee retorted. She'd truly wanted Rick to be the child's Godfather, but she and Alex always wound up in a huge fight about that.

Alex pulled the newspaper down and looked at his wife sternly. "I say you're wrong. Rick Hunter is not a part of this family."

"Why do you dislike him so much?"

Alex put the newspaper on the table. "Have you ever asked him why he dislikes me?"

"Can't you answer my question, please?"

"He's arrogant, "Alex said flatly.

"Rick…arrogant?" Dee Dee said in surprise. "He's very down-to-earth. He's never given any indication that he thinks he better than anyone else."

"Well, you asked, and I told you." Alex studied Dee Dee for a moment before asking his question again. "Are you going to tell me why he doesn't like me?"

Dee Dee thought of a couple of reasons. One was because of how Alex had scolded her for "allowing" herself to get hurt on the job. Another was how he had her extremely upset and confused about her feelings toward him and how she'd pushed Rick away in the process.

"Well…?" Alex interrupted Dee Dee's thoughts.

"He doesn't really dislike you. It's just that he was surprised at how quickly we decided to get married. You two just got off on the wrong foot." It was Dee Dee's best explanation for now. "Maybe one day you'll be able to find a common interest." She sighed and put her hands on her protruding tummy.

Alex stood and extended his hand to his wife and pulled her close to him. "We already have one…  
you." He smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Then, why do you get upset when I talk to him?"

Alex wasn't about to tell her the truth, that he feared that Rick would take her away from him. When Rick confessed that he loved Dee Dee while in his hotel room in LA, Alex knew that it was a love that extended beyond friendship and partnership. Rick Hunter was in love with Dee Dee McCall, and Alexander Turnan knew he had to act fast if he wanted to keep her for himself.

"Well, why do you get upset?" Dee Dee asked again.

"Because he reminds you of your past. And within that past, you have a lot of bad memories. I want you to be happy, and I don't feel that you can be unless you forget about those things. With the baby coming, you need to start off with nothing but positive thoughts. Rick can't be a part of that."

Dee Dee pulled away from her husband in surprise. "Alex, I can't believe you said that." She moved to the center of the room and folded her arms in defense. "I had some really great times back then, too. Those are the things that kept me going when times were tough, and Rick contributed to the majority of my happiness. He was there when I lost Steve, when I was raped …for everything I've suffered, he got me through it."

"Yeah, you did a lot of suffering during your time with Hunter. Did you ever think he was bad luck for you?" Alex smirked.

Dee Dee gasped at the shocking remarks. "How can you say that? Rick was the best thing to ever happen to me after Steve! He saved my life! You don't care about that, do you?" With her eyes burning and filling with tears, she ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door shut. With her face buried in the pillows, Dee Dee cried over her husband's hurtful words, her dwindling closeness with Rick, and the idea of bringing her baby into an unhappy marriage.

Meanwhile, Alex sat and thought of what he'd just said. He really didn't feel any remorse, and felt good to get his thoughts out into the open. He stood by the mantle with a drink in his hand. "Hunter can never have her. Whether I'm dead or alive, he'll never have her." 


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter Two)

Alex slowly opened the bedroom door. "Dee Dee?"

She didn't answer.

"Dee Dee, honey…I'm sorry." Alex moved to the bed, sat down, and put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I shouldn't have upset you like that. It wasn't my intent to do that. I just get a little carried away sometimes."

Dee Dee kept her head turned away from her husband. "You've told me before that you wouldn't hurt my feelings again, but you just did."

"I know. It's just that I want you to be happy with your life here…with me. You don't have to always look back to the past for things that make you happy. I can make you happy, Dee Dee."

"I like parts of my past, Alex." Dee Dee sat up. "It's the reason for me being the person I am today, and I don't ever want to lose that."

"But you can make changes to add to your life."

"I know that. And that's what I want to do." Dee Dee looked Alex in the eyes. "So, why do I have to say goodbye to the life I had before we got married? It's not like I'm actually still trying to live as I did then. I just want to remember it, and to have that close connection with Rick."

Alex knew that Rick's name would come up again. How could he make her see that he's the only man she needed in her life? He took her hand in his. "I know that Steve was the only man in your life for quite some time, and then it was Rick who was there for you. Now…now it's my turn, Dee Dee. We've been married for three years, we're expecting our first child, and I'm still having to battle against Rick Hunter for your undivided attention."

Dee Dee felt a pang of guilt as Alex expressed his feelings.

"I love you." Alex continued. "And you love me, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, can't you understand that I want to be the one you depend on?"

"I do depend on you. But I…"

"But you want Rick, too." Alex stood and walked toward the window. Dee Dee knew he was getting anxious again.

"Yes…I do." Dee Dee walked over to Alex and put her arms around his waist. "Sweetie, you have to realize that Rick is my very best friend. We promised each other a long, long time ago that no matter where we ended up in life that we'd always be friends…supporters for each other as always."

Alex pulled away from his wife. "Do you love him?"

"Sure, I do." Dee Dee smiled. "He's my friend."

"That's not what I'm asking you." Alex crinkled his brow. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue, but he did want to learn the truth. "Do you love him, Dee Dee? Are you in love with Rick? Are you sorry that you're with me and not with him?"

Dee Dee also took a step back. "Alex. Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now please, just answer me."

"I love you, Alex."

"That's not answering my question, Dee Dee."

"I… what do you want me to say?" Dee Dee tensed up. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I want you to tell me if you're in love with Rick Hunter, and if you regret leaving him for me."

"Alex, I…" Dee Dee didn't intend to hesitate, but she did.

"You had to think for a minute, didn't you? Let's start again. Were you ever in love with him?"  
Dee Dee thought of the millions of times her heart fluttered at just the thought of Rick, and how much she did truly love him…how she'd been in love with him. She'd never told Alex the complete truth of her love for Rick.

"Well…?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Dee Dee answered softly.

"Are you still in love with him?"

"Alex…"

"Wait. I think you've already answered." Alex turned and walked out the door.

"Alex! Wait a minute!" Dee Dee caught him at the top of the stairs. "I didn't say I was still in love with Rick."

"You don't have to say anymore. I know you're in love with him. That's why you can't let go of him."

"You're right. I can't let go of him because I love him. But it's only as a friend. Can't you understand that? Don't you believe me?"

"No. I can't, and I don't. I don't even think I can trust you anymore."

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe."

Dee Dee stepped back in surprise. "I see. But it's okay when I trust you to spend weeks away from home on business. I do trust you, you know?"

Alex didn't answer, and Dee Dee continued.

"Maybe I shouldn't. And, maybe we should do what we talked about a year ago." Dee Dee stepped back inside the bedroom and sat on the bed, while Alex stood against the door jamb.

"The separation." Alex stated simply.

"Yes. We need time apart." Dee Dee's eyes were filling with tears as her face warmed with anger. "I think it's the best thing for us."

Alex remained at his post. "I agree. Since I have to leave for a few days anyway, I can just pack up enough to stay in a hotel when I get back."

Dee Dee wasn't surprised to hear Alex agree. They'd discussed the possibility of separating a year ago, but tried to work things out over a vacation in Ireland. They decided to see a therapist, but when it came down to making appointments, Alex always put his work ahead of trying to save his marriage.

"No. I want to leave." Dee Dee responded. "I think I'd like to visit my mom for a little while."

"California." Alex sighed. "I'm sure you'll also see Rick."

"Alex, don't start." Dee Dee got up and left the room with Alex right behind her.

"Let me tell you something!" Alex barked. "If we get a divorce, I hope you don't think he'll be the one to raise my child! I won't have Hunter taking my child from me!"

Dee Dee had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs when she spun around toward Alex. "If we do divorce, and if I decide that I want Rick to help me with the baby, then that's my decision! I wouldn't dare keep you and our baby apart, but I do know that I will have Rick be a part of our lives!" With that, she grabbed her car keys from the table and headed out the door. As Alex slammed the front door behind her, she quickly got inside her car and drove off.  
After driving around for an hour trying to clear her head, Dee Dee found herself inside a movie theater. Luckily, the movie was one that drew tears from most everyone inside, allowing her to shed her own without anyone being wise to the fact that her mind wasn't on the movie, but on her failing marriage.  
When she returned home, Alex was asleep in the guest room. She noticed that his bags were already packed for his trip the next night. He'd be going to a conference and for research study in Germany for a few days, and Dee Dee felt that she could began making her he own travel plans and be gone before he'd return. She didn't have a job to request off from, and since she had a doctor's appointment tomorrow, she knew that if her doctor agreed to her traveling, she'd be on her way.  
When Alex got up early the next morning, he found a note from Dee Dee on the kitchen table.

-  
_Alex,_

_As I said last night, I'd like to visit my mother for a while, so you if you decide you want to talk sensibly; then feel free to contact me. I don't know how long I'll be gone, if I decide to have the baby in the States, I'll let you know. You should be present during the birth. I honestly wish things could be better for us, but I do believe that a separation is the best thing for us and for our marriage right now._  
_I feel that counseling is our only hope, Alex. Think about it._

_Be safe._

_Dee Dee_

Alex went into the master bedroom to retrieve his wallet and his watch. He had several hours before his plane would leave, and he wanted to run some last minute errands and check on things at his office. He stood silently beside the bed and looked down at his wife who was sleeping on her left side, facing him. Though his anger was still there, he couldn't help but feel more lighthearted when he saw the covers hugging the curve of her belly. It was his child being nourished within, and no matter what feelings Dee Dee may have for Rick, he knew that the child was his own, and for that, he was grateful and proud. He gently reached down and placed his hand on Dee Dee's belly, and silently told the unborn child "I love you, little one". He started to walk away, and then quickly, but quietly returned to his wife's side and kissed her softly on the temple. "I love you, too, Dee Dee."  
Alex left the room and loaded his luggage in his car. He would run his errands and drive himself to the airport and leave his car there until his return.  
When Dee Dee awoke, she found that Alex had left a note for her on the nightstand.

_Dee Dee,_

_If things aren't meant to be as we intended for our marriage, then there's nothing we can do. No amount of counseling will solve the problem. _

_I'll think about it, but I can't make any promises._

_Take care of yourself and our baby._

_Alex_

=======  
(Continued...)


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter Three)

_(Three Days Later)_

Anna Kimball met her daughter in the airport terminal with open arms. "Oh, honey. Look at you…your little tummy. You look so cute." She smiled. Except for a few recent photos, she hadn't seen her daughter since she became pregnant.

"Thanks. But I know you're just being kind. That was a long flight, and I feel tired, and I know I look tired…not cute."

"Aww, you do look a little tired. Let's get your luggage and be on our way."

During the ride to Anna's home, Dee Dee was quiet, and her mother kept the small-talk to a minimum. Dee Dee was grateful, as she assumed her mother would question her about Alex and the separation all the way home.

Once inside Anna's home, she and Dee Dee put away the luggage and sat in the den to talk and have a small snack.

"Do you think Alex will call you anytime soon?" Anna questioned.

"I doubt it. He wasn't too keen on the idea of my coming here to LA, and he's pretty angry with me. I'm also angry with him." Dee Dee sighed.

"He's afraid that you won't come back to him…that you'll stay here with Rick."

"I know."

"How do you really feel about Rick? I know you loved him before you married Alex. You still love him, don't you?" Anna waited for her daughter to become defensive.

"I love him, mom. I really do. But I also love Alex, and I want our marriage to work. It's supposed to be for better or for worse, but I don't think Alex sees it that way. I'm willing to go to counseling, but Alex isn't. If only he would go, I'm sure we could work things out. He'd know that I'm not trying to leave him for Rick. I just want to have my friendship with him like always. Why can't Alex understand that?" Dee Dee furrowed her brow. "What is it going to take?"

"Maybe counseling will help. You really need it for yourself." Anna stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…if you're not completely over Rick, how can you expect your marriage to work?"

"Mom, I know I said I love Rick, but I'm not the one with the bigger problem." Dee Dee, on the defensive, stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Alex is the one with the bigger problem. Not me. He spends most of his time working and traveling the globe because of it. He neglects me, and I think he'll neglect our child as well. It's not fair."

"You both have a problem. You can admit to me that you love Rick, but you can't admit it to Alex. He's asked you, but you've denied it. You're living a lie, Dee Dee."

"Why are you doing this?" Dee Dee furrowed her brow even more.

"Because I love you, sweetie. I want you to face the whole truth about your feelings. I know that you and Rick were the best of friends for years, and then it turned into something more…something so _very_ special. And then, you let your fears of losing him to his job get in the way, so you broke up. I know you were hurting over Rick when Alex came back. Rick was hurting over you, too. I know that it practically killed him to see you marry Alex."

Dee Dee wondered just what her mother knew of Rick's feelings. She moved back to the sofa and sat down. "Did Rick say something to you about my marrying Alex?"

Anna hesitated. She remembered she'd never promised Rick that she wouldn't tell Dee Dee the truth. "Yes, he did."

Dee Dee tried to form the word 'what', but it was caught in her throat.

"Do you want to know what he said?" Anna felt a twinge of mischief at play, though it really wasn't her intent.

"I…well…" Dee Dee took a deep breath. "I guess so."

"He came to see me the day after your first anniversary. He hadn't heard from you in a couple of weeks, and he was worried. We sat and talked for quite a while. He told me how afraid you were of losing another husband in the line of duty, and that you couldn't handle it. He said that he knew you were becoming even more afraid of the thought every day. He knew that you worried about losing him while you two worked together, while you were dating, and he knew that if you two married, you couldn't stand worrying about losing a second husband due to his job." Anna sighed and paused for a second when she noticed the distraught look on her daughter's face. "Dee Dee. You weren't the only one who was afraid. Rick was afraid he was going to lose you to another man. When Alex came back…"

"He lost me." Dee Dee said softly.

"Yes. And it hurt him so badly, Dee Dee. He said he tried everything to convince you to take a chance with him, but then he began to realize that if you did, and if something happened to him, he'd be the one to blame for putting you through misery again. So, he knew he had to let you go."

Dee Dee felt bad for Rick. She'd never want to hurt him, but it was obvious that she'd done so more than once…by breaking up their relationship, and by marrying Alex so soon afterward.

"I know you're still in love with Rick, Dee Dee. And I know he's still in love with you. You two are…_were_ so good together. I always hoped you'd push your fears aside and marry him. But, I knew that when Alex came back, you saw a chance to add more to the relationship you had with him in the past. I saw that opportunity as a means to end your temptation to marry Rick. I know he's the one you truly wanted as your husband."

Dee Dee sighed. It was fairly hard to swallow, but she knew that her mother was right. She felt ashamed at knowing how she wanted Alex to help her get past Rick. "But I did fall in love with Alex."

"Was the love genuine? Did you fall madly, deeply, truly in love with him?"

Dee Dee was quiet and fiddled with her wedding ring. She opened her mouth twice to speak; failing each time.

"I already know the answer." Anna admitted. "But I think it's best you come to grips with it and confess."

Suddenly Dee Dee stood up and walked to the window. "You just don't understand. It's not that simple."

Anna walked over to her daughter. "Love is never simple. And I do understand." She placed her hand on Dee Dee's shoulder. "I know you have love for your husband, but it's not as strong as it should be. It's not as strong as the love you have for Rick."

Dee Dee sighed in distress. "Why does it have to be like this?" Feeling embarrassed and confused, she turned to face her mother. "I do love Alex, mom. We're about to have our first child together, but…I still love Rick. I love him so very much, and I feel so bad for having these feelings." She sat down with tears in her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach. "Why can't I be happy with what I hoped for? I wanted to get married again and to have a family."

"Because you hurried yourself into it." Anna sat beside her daughter. "I'm not saying that you deserve to be unhappy. I think if you'd have taken things a bit slower, you may have been able to sort out your feelings for both Rick and Alex."

Dee Dee pursed her lips and silently agreed with her mother.

"I know you don't want to betray Alex." Anna began. "But, I think you owe it to yourself, and to Rick and Alex to let them know where your heart truly lies. If it means that you and Alex will be pulled further apart, then so be it. But you might find that it'll bring you two closer. Take this time away from him to work on getting things in order."

Dee Dee nodded with a sniffle. "You're right. And I was hoping to come here and get my thoughts together. I just don't know where to start."

"It'll come to you." Anna put her arm around her daughter and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry you're having such a rough time, but it'll get better."

Later in the night, Dee Dee had a restless sleep. Her thoughts and dreams were focused on the two men she loved, and how she would try and explain her true feelings to both. It was nearly 3am when she woke up for the fourth time and decided to go outside for some fresh air. She put on her robe and slippers and quietly headed downstairs and to the patio in the back. She curled up on the chaise and concentrated on the wafting aroma of the roses in their flower bed. _"Well, at least the roses are comfortable in their bed."_ She joked to herself.

After a few moments, Anna walked out onto the patio. "I thought I heard you moving about upstairs. You didn't answer when I called, so I came down to look for you." She sat on a chair across from Dee Dee. "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep. I wasn't up for TV, and I thought some fresh air would help."

"Can I get anything for you?"

"No, I don't think so. I just want to stay out here for a while." Dee Dee answered quietly.

Anna wouldn't pressure her to talk, so she decided to return to bed. "Wake me if you need me, okay?"

"I will."

Anna stepped inside and quickly returned with a pillow and a chenille throw from the sofa in the den. "I thought you could use these." She placed the pillow behind Dee Dee's head and then placed the throw over her legs. "Don't stay out here all night. You might get chilled and catch a cold." She kissed Dee Dee's forehead.

"Thanks, mom." Dee Dee smiled at hearing her mom "_being a mom"_. The two were never really as close as Dee Dee had wanted, but she did appreciate the times when her mother showed that she truly did love her.

Closing her eyes, she could feel herself relaxing as the roses and the soft breeze offered their assistance in easing her tension. She felt herself shiver from a cool breeze, and she was surprised to see that the sun was just about to come up, and that she'd been asleep for quite some time. She slowly pulled herself up and returned to her room. Within minutes, she was sleeping as peacefully as she had been on the patio chaise.

It was half past noon before Dee Dee's eyes fluttered open. She was surprised at how late it was, but grateful that the hours of sleep weren't interrupted. She showered and dressed and went downstairs for a bite to eat. She found a note from her mother on the kitchen counter.

_Dee Dee,_

_I've gone to lunch with friends. I wanted you to join us, but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you. If you need me, you can call my car phone or try my pager._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

After her meal, Dee Dee settled in front of the TV. As she flipped through the TV Guide, she was reminded of some of the great shows, especially the movies she'd missed while in London. When she saw a listing for Miami Vice, she couldn't help but think of how Rick would kid her about liking Sonny Crockett. She smiled at the thought, and wondered what Rick was up to at the moment. "There's only one way to find out." She said aloud. Taking a deep breath to gain a boost of courage, she quickly dialed the number to his desk at work.

"Hello, this is Hunter."

Dee Dee's nerves faltered for a quick second, but she shook it off. "Hi, Hunter. It's me."

"Hey." Rick began to smile "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just felt like calling. Oh, and to tell you that you can take me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Sure, I'll hop on a plane, and scoot on over to London. Give me about a half an hour." He laughed.

"You're a real comedian, ya know?" Dee Dee laughed. "I'll have you know that you _could_ actually see me within a half hour if you wanted. I'm in town."

"What? Really?" Rick sat up straighter with excitement. "When did you get in?"

"Yesterday. I'm staying at my mom's."

"Well, then…I guess I _can_ take you to dinner." Rick answered happily. He suddenly realized that Dee Dee said that _she_ was staying at her mother's; possibly meaning that her husband wasn't with her. "Did Alex come, too?"

"No. He's away on business. It's just me and my budding Buddha belly." She laughed softly.

"Well, it'll be great to see you again." Rick smiled again. "Are you sure you don't want to go out tonight?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm sure. I'm still a little tired from the trip."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Rick answered sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks. After a few more hours of sleep, I'll be fine."

"Sounds good."

"Well, I'm sure you've got loads of work to do." Dee Dee began. "I don't want to keep you from it, so I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." Rick hated to hang up, but knew that he did need to continue his work, and to also let Dee Dee get some rest. "How about I pick you up at seven tomorrow night?"

"That'll be fine. I'm really looking forward to seeing you, Rick. I really am."

Rick noticed a waver in Dee Dee's voice. "Are you sure you're okay? If you need to talk to me now, I'll put this stuff on hold." He crinkled his brow in anticipation.

Dee Dee pursed her lips nervously before answering. "Yeah, I'm okay. And the talk can wait."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Okay, then. Go get some rest."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up, Rick let his hand rest on the phone receiver for a few seconds as he wondered what was on Dee Dee's mind. He couldn't shake the fact of her sounding slightly upset, and not just tired, and that Alex was away on business…_again_.

(Continued...)


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter Four)

Mom?" Dee Dee called from her bedroom. "Can you help me with this clasp?" 

Anna entered the room and commented on how nice her daughter looked in her yellow pastel pantsuit. "I like the pleats in the blouse. It's very cute." She smiled at her daughter. 

"Thanks. I was hoping they wouldn't make me look that much fatter, but I guess it works." 

As Dee Dee lifted her hair off of her neck, her mother began to fasten the clasp on her necklace. "You're nervous about seeing him, aren't you?" 

Dee Dee sighed. "It's that obvious, huh?" 

"Just a little." Anna smiled as she smoothed her daughter's hair over her back and shoulders. "I'm sure he's nervous about seeing you, too." 

"Maybe." Dee Dee replied softly as she sat on the bed. "I'm glad you told me about him coming over to talk to you after I got married. I hope he can look at me and not be angry or hurt anymore." 

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Anna sat beside Dee Dee. "He knew he had to do what was best. He was hurting then, but he's either learned, or is learning to live with the fact that you're Alex's wife." 

"Well, I don't know how I'll manage if the feelings I still have for him began to build even stronger." Dee Dee sighed and shook her head. "Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. I should have gone on a vacation someplace else." 

"No, you shouldn't have. You need to talk to Rick. If you don't, you'll always be worrying and wondering if anything could have come from your feelings, and if going back to Alex was truly the right thing." 

"I suppose you're right. I'm just scared." 

"It's okay to be scared, honey. This is all a very tough situation for you. But just so you know, I'll be here to support your decision, whatever it is." 

Dee Dee looked at her mother in surprise. 

"Yes, I know I haven't been very supportive in the past." Anna admitted. "But I want to start being more a part of your life, and the life of my grandchild." She took her daughter's hand. 

Dee Dee suddenly felt the love and protection she'd always wanted from her mother when she was younger. She felt her eyes well with tears as she lay her head on her mother's shoulder. "Thank you, mom. I love you." 

"You're welcome, sweetie. And I love you, too." Anna smiled with her own tears. "We still may have some disagreements between us, but I think we'll survive them." She sighed. "Now, come on. Let's not have those pretty eyes all red when Rick gets here." 

Just as Dee Dee dabbed her eyes with the tissue Anna handed her, the doorbell rang. 

"There's your date." Anna smiled. "You finish getting ready, and I'll let him in." 

As Anna went downstairs, Dee Dee grabbed a bottle of eye drops from her cosmetic bag and silently willed them to work quickly. When she was happy with the results, she checked herself in the mirror once more, and headed downstairs. 

When she entered the living room, she saw that Rick was sitting with his back to her. She stood silently, and without Anna giving any indication that she was behind him, Rick obviously sensed Dee Dee was there. He stood and turned to see her. 

"Dee Dee." He nearly whispered. 

"Hi." Dee Dee's stomach filled with butterflies. 

"It's great to see you." Rick smiled broadly. "Come here." 

Dee Dee went quickly into Rick's open arms. "It's great to see you, too." She sighed. "I've missed you so much, Rick." She'd missed the smell of his cologne, the gentle strength in his hug, …everything about him. 

"I've missed you, too." 

Anna sat and watched how her daughter seemed to melt in Rick's arms. She knew the love was still there, and could only hope they could work out something that's best for all concerned. 

Finally, Rick spoke again. "Let me look at you again." He stepped back and took a long look. "Pregnancy definitely agrees with you." He smiled, and for a split second, he smiled broader as he imagined what it would be like to see her carrying his child, the smile faded slightly at knowing he'd missed the chance. "You look beautiful, as always." 

"Thank you." Dee Dee blushed slightly. 

Anna stood up to get her camera. "Let me take a picture." 

"Mom…." Dee Dee shook her head. "It's not our senior prom." 

Rick chuckled at the comment. "Come on, Dee Dee. Humor her. Besides, I'd like a little souvenir. Who knows when I'll get to see the Goodyear blimp again?" 

"Excuse me? Blimp?" Dee Dee poked Rick in the ribs with her elbow. "Watch what you say. I still know how to use a gun." 

"Yeah, like I'm afraid of you." He laughed. 

Anna managed to get the two to pose for two shots, and then she set the timer in order to have a picture taken with them. Rick was more than happy to stand between the two petite and beautiful women, and he commented on them both, watching them light up with their very similar smiles. 

"Shall we go?" Rick asked his date. 

"Yes, _please_…before mom pulls out the video camera." Dee Dee laughed and grabbed Rick by the hand and pulled him out the door. 

Rick quickly stuck his head back inside. "I'll have her home by next Thursday." 

Anna laughed and told them to have a great time. 

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Dee Dee began to smile. "This is really nice…right on the beach." 

"I thought you might like it." 

"I do. But, I thought for sure you'd take me to Biff's Burger Barn." She laughed aloud. 

"Nope. The roaches took over as new management and staff at Biff's. It seems the old crew got into a big brawl with the roaches, gunfire was exchanged…well, to make a long story short, Biff lost out and well, the rest is history. Oh, and the burgers just haven't been the same since." Rick grinned and raised his brows. 

Dee Dee tried to stifle her laughter. "You're still so silly." 

"One of my great qualities." Rick answered with a smile. "I figured we'd try surf-n-turf. We'll both be happy, right?" 

"Right." Dee smiled. "Let's go in. I'm hungry." 

"I'm sure you are." Rick sighed and playfully rolled his eyes. "I knew you before you were pregnant, and you were always hungry." 

"Shut up." Dee Dee laughed and pinched his forearm. 

Rick quickly exited the car in order to open the passenger door for Dee Dee. He extended his hand to her, and Dee Dee smiled at familiar gesture. 

"I don't think I mentioned earlier, but you look quite handsome tonight." She admired the dark blue suit and white dress shirt. 

"Thank you. You don't mind that I'm not wearing a tie?" Rick adjusted his jacket. 

"Of course not. I think a tie would actually take away from the look. I love the open button at the top." Dee Dee smiled and tugged at his collar. "You've had enough flattery." She giggled. "You've got an expectant mother with a healthy appetite." 

"Then let's get a move on." Rick laughed and gently linked Dee Dee's arm around his as they walked toward the door. "Maybe we can take a walk along the boardwalk or the beach after dinner." 

"Sounds like a great idea." 

Once inside, the two were immediately seated at their table. Though she didn't admit it aloud, Dee Dee was glad that Rick suggested a booth. It wasn't as if they were having an intimate dinner in a room all to themselves, but it felt very close to being so. She thought of how it'd been a long time since she'd felt close to her own husband, even during evenings when she'd prepared a romantic candlelit for the two of them. 

Rick noticed that Dee Dee seemed to be in deep thought, so he put down his menu. "Penny for your thoughts." 

Dee Dee laughed when she realized what Rick said. "Believe me, my thoughts are worth way more than a penny." 

"Alright. I'll pay whatever the price." 

Dee Dee sighed lightly. "Oh, it's nothing, really. Just the average thoughts of life, I suppose." 

Rick knew she was troubled, but wouldn't pressure her about what it was. "Okay. Well, you know I'm always one to listen if you need me." 

"Thanks." She smiled. She felt secure in knowing he'd listen, but insecure about whether or not she could actually talk to him about the truth. She missed the times when she could approach him with anything, and without any hesitation. For whatever reason, she felt she'd changed and couldn't open up to him; at least not now. 

"I can't get over how beautiful you are." Rick commented. 

"Thank you." Dee Dee blushed. 

"You've always been beautiful, and you always will be." 

"Keep it up. Flattery will get you into and out of trouble." Dee Dee laughed. 

"I don't mind getting into trouble, as long as it's with you and the way we like it." Rick answered with a grin. He suddenly hoped he hadn't overstepped his bounds. After all, Dee Dee was now a married woman. 

"Oh, and I do remember liking certain types of trouble with you." Dee Dee laughed. 

Rick laughed with a sigh of relief. He knew then that he hadn't overstepped his bounds; that Dee Dee was comfortable with joking about their past romantic relationship. It wasn't like he'd washed those thoughts away for good, and he knew it'd be impossible if he tried. He'd wondered how hard it'd been for Dee Dee to deal with their past romance, but considering she'd married Alex, it must not have been that hard. Rick had mixed emotions on that. He wanted Dee Dee to still have those feeling for him, but he knew it would be wrong if she did. He couldn't help but wish that things had worked out in his favor. He never thought that Alex deserved her, and he'll never think that he will. Dee Dee was supposed to be with him, but Alex had been the one to take her heart. "_Has he taken it completely?"_ Rick wondered to himself. 

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked. 

Rick was shaken from his thoughts by the question. As Dee Dee gave her order, Rick had one more thought to himself - _"I have to know. How does she feel about me, now?"_

(Continued...)


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter Five)

After the waiter took their orders, Rick and Dee Dee continued the conversation.

"So, tell me all that's new and exciting in your world." Dee Dee asked.

"Well, things at Metro haven't changed very much. Though not as grisly as Homicide, things are still pretty hectic." He reminded her that his partner, Chris Novak had moved upstate with her daughter, Allison, to work as a counselor in the juvenile division. He told her how Sporty was still around, but had cut down on his trade as an informant and was now spending time at youth centers; encouraging troubled kids to get on and stay on the right path, and how Charlie was looking forward to retiring and traveling.

"I'm glad Charlie's looking forward to it. He needs something exciting in his life that doesn't cause him to chug antacids."

They both laughed.

"He's even thinking of trying the dating scene, again." Rick added.

"Good for him. He deserves someone to keep him company and to make him happy."

"I agree."

"I'd like to see him and Sporty while I'm here."

"We can make that happen." Rick said. "They'll both be happy to see you."

During dinner, they reminisced about some of the lighter moments they experienced while on a case, and wondered where some of the characters they'd come across were and what they might be up to. They joked and laughed, and it felt great for each of them to know that they hadn't lost that connection, though their phone conversations, or lack thereof, were showing signs that they were pulling apart.

Once they finished eating, Rick stood and took Dee Dee's hand to help her from the booth.

She looked up at him with a smile. "I could get used to this. It's been a long time since anyone has been so attentive."

Rick quickly made a mental note - _If it's been a long time for her, then Alex hadn't been living up to standard._ "You know I don't mind. Besides, a lady deserves to be treated as such." He winked and then led her gently by the hand to the sliding glass doors at the rear of the restaurant.

She was reminded of how the simplest things could mean so much, and how easily these tasks came to Rick.

After walking several yards and admiring the moonlight, the two decided to relax on the beach recliners that were provided by the restaurant.

"So, everyone's getting the heck outta Dodge, but you?" Dee Dee chuckled.

"Actually, I'm thinking that I might want to make a change, too."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Training at the academy." Rick answered.

"Seriously?" Dee Dee asked in surprise.

"Yep." Rick answered with a nod of his head. "Seriously."

"That's great." Dee Dee smiled broadly and reached across for Rick's hand. "You'd be excellent as an instructor and trainer. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." He answered, almost blushing. "I think I'll be set to do it after another year on the force. The position will be waiting for me when I'm ready."

"Well, congratulations." Dee Dee started to lean across even further, but only made it halfway. "Um…I want to give you a kiss on the cheek, but my belly won't cooperate." She laughed.

Rick began to laugh, too. "Well, I can meet you halfway." He did, and Dee Dee placed a loving and gentle kiss on his cheek. His heart, along with his face felt warm with the gesture. When they were comfortable again, Rick began to ask a few questions.

"So, is everything still okay with you and the baby?"

"Yes. We're both doing fine, thanks. Sometimes I think this little person is a little ahead of schedule when I step on the bathroom scales." She giggled and placed her hand on her belly. "But I don't mind. As long as Lil Bit is doing great, then I'm great."

"Lil' Bit?" Rick crinkled his brow. "Hmmm. I guess that'll work if you don't know the sex."

"Yeah. Sometimes I get tired of saying 'he or she', him or her', so I say Lil Bit. A little bit of me and a little bit of Alex." Her smile faded as she thought of Alex and his lack of interest in their marriage.

"Have you decided on how long you'll stay here?" Rick asked.

"I'm not really sure. A couple of weeks…maybe longer."

"Is Alex coming over during your stay?"

"No." Dee Dee answered simply.

Rick was about to tread into what were possibly rough waters, but he was curious. "Why not…if I'm not being too nosy?"

Dee Dee knew the questions would come, but she didn't expect them so soon. "Um…Alex and I are taking some time away from each other. We're having some problems that we need to sort out."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Rick was sorrier for Dee Dee as he knew she was hurting from whatever pain Alex had caused her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, I guess…maybe a little of it." Dee Dee made herself more comfortable and looked up at the moon. "Some of the problems are due to Alex working so much. He's always putting his career ahead of his marriage. I know how I was when I was a cop, and I really didn't have that great of a social life. But I knew that once I was married again, I'd devote the majority of my time to my family."

"Of course." Rick replied. "I'd think Alex would want to do the same."

"That's what I thought." She turned to look at Rick. "Things were already a little rough between us before I got pregnant, and after, I thought he started working more in order to make more money for the baby. It's not like we're struggling for anything. He has a wonderful salary; we already have a pretty large sum of money in the bank, in both of our accounts. So I told him that he shouldn't worry about working so hard."

"But he kept on anyway." Rick replied.

"Yeah. It's getting worse. It's bad enough that he spends all day and part of the night at the research center or the university, but every time there's a new project, even if he's not a part of it, he'll volunteer for it. He's even traveling the globe more because of his research or for conferences."

"Has he ever taken you along?"

"Once." Dee Dee sighed. "We went to Germany for a conference, and I was bored stiff. He kept promising that we'd go out while we were there, but he was always tied up with work or too tired the next day."

Rick shook his head with disappointment, while Dee Dee continued.

"What little time we do spend together, isn't always nice. I'm ashamed to say it, but…" She lowered her head and sighed deeply. "Alex and I don't have anything in common, Rick" She toyed with her necklace. "I have nothing in common with my husband. I can't get him interested in what I like, including my painting. He doesn't even try."

Rick nodded. "And his only interests are work related."

"Right." Dee Dee answered quietly. "And…I feel like he doesn't want to be around me since I've gotten pregnant. Why else would he spend so much time working?"

"That's a shame." Rick reached over and took Dee Dee's hand. "I would have thought that Alex would want to spend more time with you. Not just because you're carrying his child, but because you're his wife and he should be completely in love with you and tending to your every need. You're a wonderful woman, and I can't imagine why he wouldn't want to devote more time to you."

It warmed Dee Dee's heart to know that Rick still cared about her feelings.

"Alex is completely devoted to his work and nothing else." Dee Dee added.

It angered Rick to know that Dee Dee was being pushed aside by the man who promised to love and to cherish her. He knew that _he'd_ cherish her with every fiber of his being. He already did. Stirring from his thoughts, he moved on with a question.

"Has he said anything about cutting back once the baby is born?"

"Ugh. Not hardly." Dee Dee answered. "I've been trying to convince him of that, but he says that with me at home, it's not likely that Lil Bit will be neglected."

"Selfish." Rick said as his jaw tightened. "He shouldn't expect you do be both mother and father. It's not fair."

"I've told him, but he doesn't listen."

"I'm sorry he's not being supportive." Rick sighed. "Does he even want the baby?"

"Yes. Well, he says he does." Dee Dee stopped to think for a moment. "To be truthful, he's said he's happy about it, but really…that's about it."

"I just don't get that guy." Rick stated. "If it were me, I'd be ecstatic." Rick didn't bat an eye at his confession, but it seemed to have caught Dee Dee off guard.

She didn't say anything, but she looked at Rick and wondered – _"Would he really be ecstatic about becoming a father? He's avoided it for so long."_

"Alex needs a reality check." Rick said. "He's got a great thing going and he can't even appreciate it."

"Be honest…" Dee Dee began while looking at Rick. "Do you think I'm just being a nagging and complaining wife to Alex?"

"No." Rick looked directly into her eyes. "You have every right to feel the way you do. I'm just glad I'm here to listen. It sounds like there's no one else around for you to confide in."

"No, there isn't. I've met several of the wives of Alex's colleagues, but I haven't made any friends. Many of the wives are really busy with their children or careers. Some even work in the same field as their husbands, in which I know nothing of what they're talking about, and most of the neighbors just aren't very friendly." Dee Dee sighed. "I'm so grateful to still have you in my life."

"I'll always be here for you. I just wish we lived closer to each other." Rick smiled and gently squeezed Dee Dee's hand in his. "So, is there anything else going on that aided in the separation?"

Dee Dee once again looked to the moon. She wanted to tell Rick more of the truth, but needed an extra push. She thought of how her mother said she'd be supportive of her, no matter the outcome, and she decided to use that as a booster. Only time would tell if her mother would keep her word.

"Dee Dee?" Rick called her name. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking of all I want to tell you. I just don't know _how_ to tell you."

Rick stood and moved to the lounger Dee Dee was reclining in. "Scoot over." He said to her. Once she moved, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You're on the verge of crying. What else has you so upset? I know that Alex isn't paying enough attention to you. You're afraid he'll do the same to the baby, aren't you?

Dee Dee nodded her head. "Yes, I am. And there's more."

Rick pulled her closer. "Tell me." He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "No matter what it is, I promise I'll do my best to help you through it."

Dee Dee felt guilty for allowing another man to hold and comfort her. She felt she was betraying her husband, but at the same time, she didn't want Rick to let her go. This was the man that truly knew how to soothe her, whether by words, a touch, an embrace, or by looking into her eyes and reaching her soul. She'd needed him to hold her for so long. She didn't want the moment to end, and if he still loved her as she loved him, maybe it wouldn't have to. But how could she tell him? Would he push her away and tell her to return to her husband? Would he be willing to take her once again as his, and raise Alex's child as his own? The questions were running rapidly through her mind, disturbing the comfort she'd felt in Rick's arms.

"I'm here for you, Dee Dee." Rick whispered. "I'll always be here. Tell me what I can do to help you."

"Promise you'll never stop being my friend." Dee Dee replied as her voice wavered. "Please…promise me, no matter what we go through."

"I promise, and I swear I'll never break that promise." Rick's heart ached for her. He knew that something was tearing her up inside. "Just please talk to me, Dee Dee."

"I…it's really serious, and it involves you." Dee Dee felt her heart rate pick up speed. "It involves us."

"What is it?" Rick looked down at her as his own heart rate picked up its pace. "Look at me, Dee Dee. Have I done something to hurt you?" His brow crinkled with worry. "Have I?"

"You…no, you haven't hurt me." Dee Dee sat up a little straighter. "I'm the one that hurt you. And I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked.

"When I left you to marry Alex…I…I was so confused about how I felt then, and I'm confused now." Dee Dee's eyes watered. "Rick. I think I've made a huge mistake in my life." She took in a big gulp of air and pushed it out. "I don't think Alex is the man I really love."


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter Six)

"What are you saying?" Rick looked into Dee Dee's eyes, feeling that he'd hear his own name in her reply. "You're in love with someone else?"

"Yes." She answered softly. "I don't know if I'm supposed to be with him, or with Alex."

Rick felt Dee Dee's body shiver. Without a word he sat up enough to remove his jacket and place it around her shoulders, and pulled her back into his arms.

Dee Dee wasn't sure if it was the cold or her nerves, but she welcomed the comfort of his jacket, and even more, his arms. "I can't believe I'm finally telling you this, but I have to." She inhaled sharply before expelling the next sentence. "I'm partly to blame for my bad marriage because of my feelings for someone else." She pulled herself up and away from Rick's arms. She turned to look away, but Rick placed his index finger under her chin to guide her back.

"Remember what I said," Rick began. "You don't ever have to feel ashamed around me."

Dee Dee looked into his regal blue eyes which were shining brightly, even in the low light of the moon. She nervously twisted her wedding rings, knowing that just the thought of tossing them into the ocean wouldn't mean that her marriage was over, only that she wished it was over.

"Tell me, Dee Dee." Rick whispered gently.

She looked into his eyes…into the seductive orbs that willed her to speak from her soul. She couldn't resist them. She spoke. "It's because I can't let go of you, Rick. I…I'm still…"

Rick stared into Dee Dee's eyes…the dark pools that led to her inner peace and turmoil. He couldn't stand to see her wrestling with the truth. He had to end her torture. "I'm still in love with you, too, Dee Dee." He stated boldly and sure. "I've never stopped loving you."

Dee Dee couldn't believe her ears. The words she'd longed to hear him say had actually come from his own lips, and she knew he meant them. Her eyes watered as she watched puddles begin to form in Rick's eyes. "What do we do, now?" She asked breathlessly; her lips aching to be meshed with his in a fiery kiss.

Before Rick could answer, Dee Dee's body reacted with a shiver from another cool breeze, or the excitement of the moment.

Unsure of how to answer her question, Rick welcomed the sudden distraction. "It's getting cool out here. Come on." He stood and helped her to her feet. "My place isn't too far from here. We'll go there and talk." _(Talk. I want to do more than talk. I want to love her. I want to make love to her like she needs me to. But I can't. She's miserable with Alex, but I can't have her break her vows. I won't do it.)_

Once inside the car, Rick turned on the heat to help warm Dee Dee. "If you want to talk while we ride…"

"No. I'll wait until we're at your place." Dee Dee answered nervously. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is." Rick replied. Before he knew it, he'd placed his right hand on her knee. He'd done this a million times before, but during those times, she wasn't a married woman, struggling with such confusing emotional feelings. He felt a pang of guilt and slowly removed it to turn the radio to a soft rock station to eliminate the deafening silence. Before he could place his hand on the wheel, Dee Dee gently took that hand into her own, and guided both to rest on the seat between them. Neither made an effort to change the position. During the drive, they listened to the tunes; each wondering what the other was thinking, but didn't dare ask.

Once inside Rick's house, Dee Dee commented on the furnishings and décor; making small talk to avoid the major topic for the moment.

As she made herself comfortable on the sofa, Rick went into the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate. While he leaned against the counter, he tried to mentally prepare himself for the conversation he was about to have with Dee Dee. There was no easy way to prepare. He hadn't expected anything like this, though he'd hoped she would someday return to him. But she's still married…expecting a baby….possibly only momentarily confused of her feelings for him, as well as for Alex. Where would they end up if her feelings changed again?

"I see you've taken up my old cooking habits." Dee Dee smiled after hearing the microwave beep.

"Yeah, I have." Rick smiled as he was shaken from him thoughts. He gathered the two cups and went into the living room. "Here ya go." He handed a cup to Dee Dee and sat beside her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Rick said after a sip from his cup. He clicked the stereo remote and tuned in to the station they'd listened to during the ride over.

"Rick…" Dee Dee began and cleared her throat. "I really appreciate you wanting to talk about it."

"Well, it's something that we really need to do, isn't it?" He glanced at her to his right after sipping from his cup.

"Yes." Dee Dee nodded. "It is." With the first sip, she felt her body begin to warm and the tension to ease slightly.

"Where do we start, now?" Rick asked.

"With more of the truth, I suppose." Dee Dee exhaled softly and began to explain. "Alex and I have been arguing about you. He's been accusing me of being in love with you and that I can't commit to my marriage because I love you."

"But you denied it." Rick turned to face her. "You wanted him to believe that it wasn't true, and you wanted to make yourself believe it wasn't true."

Dee Dee looked at him with her the intent of asking how he knew, but she didn't need to. He knew her well enough to read many of her thoughts. "You're right."

He knew that Dee Dee must have never had that connection with Alex; otherwise, the communication between them might be smoother. "What started it all? I mean, how did you get on the subject and how long have you two been fighting?"

"The last time was while I was still in London and you and I spoke over the phone. We talked about you coming over for a visit. Remember?"

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "Alex got mad about that, huh?"

"Yes. We had a big argument after I got off the phone."

"What happened?" Rick sipped from his cup and sat back.

"Alex wanted me to stop talking to you…forever." Dee Dee's voice cracked with the thought. "He said my past with you is just that, a _past_, and that I should let go. He said that I should concentrate on all the new and positive things that are in my life."

"I see." Rick heaved a sigh of disappointment in Alex. "He wants you to give up our friendship…to end everything we've built over all these years."

"Yes. He says he's the only man in my life that I should depend on and confide in." Dee Dee put her cup on the table and slid back against the sofa. "He said that since I wasn't willing to forget you; that I must be in love with you." She glanced at Rick from the corner of her eye." And then…he started questioning me."

Rick slid back and put his arm across the back of the sofa, behind Dee Dee's head. "What did he ask you?" He saw that she was struggling with the next sentence, and he wanted to help her through it. He reached over with his left hand and took hers in his. "It's okay. Just speak what's on your mind. Don't be afraid to be honest."

Dee Dee slowly turned her gaze to Rick, but suddenly feeling uncertain if she could continue, she turned away and began to pull her hand away.

Rick held on. "No, Dee Dee. You have to talk about it."

She turned to look into his pleading blue eyes which helped her realize she couldn't deny him the truth any longer. "He asked me if I'd ever been in love with you. I told him I had. And then…he asked if I was still in love with you."

Rick gently tightened his grip around her hand. "You told him that you are?"

"No. I lied and told him that I only loved you as a friend, but he didn't buy it. I guess I didn't give him much choice, considering how I clumsily tried to avoid the question. He asked me point blank, and I never gave him a direct answer to the question." She lowered her head as she felt a little ashamed. "He already knew. He told me that I didn't have to say anymore…that he knew. We argued some more and then we decided we should separate."

Rick knew that no man could take news like that without being hurt, outraged and possibly dangerous. "Did he hurt you?" His heart began to race at the thought. "Tell me the truth."

"No, not physically. He said some hurtful things, but I don't guess you could blame him. I hurt him, too. I'd let him know that I was in love with you." Dee Dee looked at her wedding rings. "We'd come close to a separation more than a year ago because we've never been truly happy. I knew we needed counseling, but he refused and promised to make things better on his own. For a while, it seemed we were on the right track, but with him knowing how I felt about you, it didn't last. I'm to blame." She added wearily.

Rick tried to imagine the pain that Dee Dee had endured, but it wasn't easy. He hadn't had his spouse find out he was in love with someone else. "I'm so sorry." He pulled her into his arms. "I had no idea that you were going through so much. But to be honest, deep down I wanted you to still love me." He felt his guilt building, but pressed on. "I never stopped loving you, and when you married Alex, it broke my heart. I wanted you to stay with me, but I knew we couldn't see eye-to-eye when it came to marriage, family and careers, so we had to let each other go."

"I know." Dee Dee sighed heavily. "I wish I'd have been willing to give us a chance…to work through my fears of losing you like I lost Steve. It may never happen, but I was too scared."

"I know." Rick held her tighter. "Sometimes it's impossible to control what scares us. With you losing Steve the way you did, I knew it wouldn't have been easy for you to see me leave for work every day and wonder if I'd return." He gently helped Dee Dee to sit up so they could look into each other's eyes. "But, Dee Dee, we both know that I could die any number of ways that aren't work related."

Dee Dee pursed her lips and looked away.

"Look at me." He gently placed his index finger under her chin. "I know you don't like hearing that I could die in any way, but it has to happen somehow. You'd become fixated with it happening on the job. I've had some scary thoughts of my own…knowing that if we got married, you'd leave the force, but that I could still lose you in some way. But I would have treasured every single moment I'd have with you."

"I feel the same way…_now_. I'm not afraid anymore." Dee Dee answered with a soft smile. "After I married Alex and realized I'd made a mistake, I starting thinking of how none of know how we'll leave this world, or when we'll leave it. So we have to enjoy the time we have and not worry about how long that time will last."

Rick nodded his head. "I agree with you."

The two stared into each other's eyes for several moments, both feeling the urge to engage in a kiss. They'd just expressed that their time on Earth wasn't in their control, and that they'd made mistakes that they could have been spared of if they had lived in the moment.

Fighting the temptation as best he could, Rick leaned in and kissed Dee Dee gently on the cheek. His lips were mere centimeters from her lips, and he couldn't bear not having his on them. "Dee Dee?" He said barely above a whisper. "What do you want me to do? What do _you_ want to do? You have decisions to make about your marriage."

Dee Dee wanted to choose her words carefully, but she found it hard to do. "I know that I do want to be with you, but I don't know how to go about leaving Alex. I want to be with you, Rick. We're still in love with each other, and I want to be happy with you again."

Rick never intended for Dee Dee to be tempted to do anything to break her vows, but his heart and soul ached to have her. Just a kiss on the lips. Did he dare?

Before he could blink, Dee Dee placed her hands on the sides of his face and looked deeply into his eyes which spoke for his soul. She knew he wanted her, and she wanted him. They couldn't help how they felt, and she didn't want to try and fight it. She leaned in and kissed him ever so softly on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a second, but it sparked the old and familiar feelings of their past romance. Rick couldn't control the urge and returned the kiss, only more passionately while pulling her into his arms. The kiss intensified as they slowly slid back to get more comfortable on the sofa. Rick stroked Dee Dee's back with his hand, and gently moved down to her waist. As his hand traveled, Dee Dee placed her gentle, petite hand upon his and allowed it to travel with it. When their hands reached the baby bulge of Dee Dee's stomach, they simultaneously and abruptly pulled apart.

"Dee Dee, I'm sorry. I…I can't do this." Rick stood up and walked to the center of the room. His heart raced with excitement, disappointment and guilt. "I can't be a part of you breaking your vows."

"What am I doing?" Dee Dee's heart fluttered with guilt of her own. "I'm still married. I'm carrying Alex's baby. I shouldn't be…I…I have to go." She stood in a hurry and headed for the door.

"Wait." Rick called to her. "I'll have to drive you home."

"No, please. Leave me alone." Her eyes filled with tears. "I'll be fine. The bus stop is only a block from here." She opened the door in a rush.

"Dee Dee, don't. Please." Rick pleaded with her as her grabbed her hand. "Let me take you home. It's nearly one o'clock in the morning."

"I don't care." Dee Dee pulled away from Rick as her eyes burned with tears. "Please let me go. I can't be near you right now. I need to be alone." She rushed out the front door with Rick hot on her heels.

"Dee Dee! Be rational! You're upset, I know. And you find it hard to be around me right now, but I can't let you walk to the bus stop alone at this hour. Come inside." Rick took her by the arm. "I'll call a taxi for you, okay?"

Dee Dee thought about the suggestion for a second. "No! I don't know what to do! I just want to go!" She shouted in frustration and pulled her arm away. "I love you, Rick! But I'm still married and pregnant with my husband's child! I don't love him like I love you, but I promised to never break our vows! What's wrong with me? Am I cheating on my husband? How could I do that?"

"You're confused, Dee Dee. You're hurting, too." Rick took a step toward her but she moved away. "You didn't act on your own in this situation, you know? I deserve half of the blame because I kissed you back! I'm sorry if I've made things worse, but I just couldn't help myself!" Rick shook his head. "I just couldn't."

Dee Dee felt the warm tears run down her face as Rick continued in a calmer tone. "Listen. You won't have to talk to me anymore tonight. Just please wait a few minutes for a taxi. I'll go into my room until the taxi comes. I won't bother you anymore tonight. Please. I just need to know you'll be safe."

Again, Dee Dee thought of the suggestion, and this time she agreed with a nod of her head. When Rick started to take her arm, she felt overwhelmed by the gesture and pulled away. Rick knew she needed her space so he let her go ahead of him as they walked back inside.

"I'll be in here." Rick started toward his room, but not before placing twenty dollars in Dee Dee's hand for the taxi fare. "Please call me when you get home." He said, before he shut the bedroom door. He plopped down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "How could I have done that to her? She's confused enough as it is. I love her so much and I never want her to be hurt. What do I do?"

Within twenty minutes, the taxi arrived to take Dee Dee home. As she was about to close the front door to Rick's house, she felt torn on what to do. Should she continue on to the taxi, or should she return inside the house and try to talk to Rick? Should she apologize for her behavior? Would they end up throwing away their sense of reasoning and take things further than a kiss?

"What do I do?" Dee Dee asked herself. "I don't know what to do."


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter Seven)

As confusing as it was, Dee Dee made her decision.

Not more than fifteen minutes earlier, she was kissing the man she's in love with and contemplating breaking her wedding vows even further by going to bed with him. She'd never thought she could cheat on her husband, but considering the condition of her marriage, she momentarily felt she wouldn't be cheating. But she came to her senses and realized that as long as there were no signed divorce papers, she'd be committing adultery. How could she live with herself after adding such a thing to her life? She couldn't. She felt lucky to have found the strength to leave Rick's house when she did. As she slipped her nightgown over her head, she felt her baby moving inside of her. She placed her hand on her belly and wondered what Lil Bit would look like, and she quickly scolded herself for wondering what he or she would look like if Rick had been the father. More frustrating and guilt-filled thoughts entered her head, and the tears began to roll again. She went into the bathroom to splash cool water on her face and to brush her teeth for the night, which proved to be quite the task in between shedding tears. As soon as she lay in bed and pulled the covers to her waist, she broke down and began to sob uncontrollably.

Anna heard thought she heard crying, and walked toward the sound. "Dee Dee?" She quickly flipped the light switch on the wall. "Honey, what's wrong?" She sat on the bed next to her daughter.

Dee Dee quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Oh, mom. I…I…"

"Are you sick? Is it the baby…do you need a doctor?" Anna's heart rate increased with nerves. "Tell me. What is it?"

"I'm…not…not…sick." Dee Dee tried to explain through her sobs. "The baby's okay. I…I…made a fool…of….myself…with Rick."

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Anna stroked her daughter's hair while trying to console her. "I'm sure you didn't make a fool of yourself. What happened?"

"I told….Rick….I'm in love….with….him. He's…in love…with me, too. I kissed…him. I wanted to…to…oh, mom; I almost slept with….him. I wanted to so badly."

With the last word filled with shame, Dee Dee sobbed even harder and her body quaked in her mother's arms. She and her mother were never ones to discuss such personal issues, but at this moment, Dee Dee hoped her mother would be understanding and supportive. "I love him…so much. But, I can't…be with…him."

"Shh-shh. It's going to be okay, sweetie." Anna said. "You already knew that you were still in love with Rick and that you and Alex are having a hard time. You're human, and you needed comfort and your emotions got the better of you. You didn't sleep with him. It's okay. You talked and had no idea of what would come of it. You and Rick couldn't help yourselves, but you only went as far as a kiss. It's okay."

"I…still…shouldn't…have kissed…him." Dee Dee kept her arms around her mother and buried her head even further into her shoulder. "Mom, I'm still married. I'm about to…to…have Alex's baby in…a few months. I almost…slept with another…man."

"But you didn't. You stopped before things went any further. I'm proud of you, Dee Dee."

Dee Dee raised her head in surprise to look at her mother. "Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"But…but I still want to be with him. I love him so much." Dee Dee awaited her mother's look of disappointment.

"And you will for a long time." Anna answered simply. "You can't get over Rick within minutes. You've loved that man for nearly eight years, Dee Dee. He's been your only source of male support since Steven died. You'll never be able to just brush him off like crumbs on a table." Anna grabbed a tissue from the box on the bedside table and dabbed her daughter's tears. "You two have built a strong bond that can't easily be broken by anyone. Not even by Alex. If it were so, you and Alex wouldn't have an issues over Rick and you'd be happily married. His jealously and lack of attention toward you made it all that much worse."

Dee Dee listened to her mother and knew she was right. Alex had brought in his part of shaking up the marriage, too.

Before either of them could say another word, the telephone rang.

"It's Rick!" Dee Dee exclaimed in a panic. "He wanted me to call when I got home! I don't want to talk to him!"

"It's okay. I'll answer it." Anna picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Anna, it's Rick. Did Dee Dee make it home?" He nervously ran his hand over his head. "She hasn't called me."

"Yes, she's here, Rick."

"Oh, that's good." Rick sighed in relief. "May I speak with her?"

Anna looked at Dee Dee and saw the pain her eyes. "Maybe tomorrow would be better. She's tired."

Rick had already figured she wouldn't talk to him, and he'd promised her earlier that she wouldn't have to talk to him again that night, but he had to try. "Are you sure she's okay? We…uh….we sort of had a disagreement. She was pretty upset when she left."

Anna didn't want to lie, but also didn't want to upset her daughter by going into any details with Rick. "To be honest, Rick, she's still very upset about what happened and isn't up to talking to you now. Just give her a little time, okay?" Anna looked to her daughter who had new tears trailing her cheeks. "I'll ask her to call you tomorrow."

"Anna?" Rick began with a pang of guilt. "You do know that I wouldn't hurt Dee Dee for the world, don't you?"

"Yes, I do know that. And I'm glad you care so deeply for her."

"Then, I hope you know that I'll do what I can to make things right for her…for us."

Anna allowed a gentle smile to appear on her face. "I believe you."

Rick sighed again with relief. "Please tell her that I'm sorry, and that I want to talk to her when she's up to it."

"I will. Goodnight, Rick."

"Goodnight, Anna."

"What did he say?" Dee Dee sniffled and wiped her tears.

"He wanted me to know that he'd never want to hurt you, and that he'd try and make things right between you two again. He wants to talk to you again, soon."

Dee Dee sighed nervously at the thought of talking to Rick again. She'd come thousands of miles to specifically talk to him about her love for him, and now she felt like packing up and running thousands of miles to get away from him. "How can I ever face him again?"

"You'll have to at some point."

"I can't. I just can't!" Dee Dee lay down and sobbed into her pillows. "I wish I'd never come here! I'm making things worse by being here!"

"D'Andrea. Listen to me." Anna spoke sternly, with a gentle hand on Dee Dee's back. "You can't expect situations to magically repair themselves when you can't handle them on your own. You need your family and friends to help you, and sometimes they won't have all the answers. The best you can do is to try."

"I _am_ trying." Dee Dee said through her tears. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Then you have to try harder to find out." Anna's voice was firm. "You came here expecting Rick to still be in love with you. Well, he is. Now that you have your answer, you have to decide on how you'll deal with it. You can't quit on the hopes and dreams you've had for yourself. Now, if it's meant for you and Alex to be together, you will be. The same rule applies for you and Rick."

Dee Dee felt her mother was right, but she also felt that she was becoming a little less understanding and harsher with her. "You think I'm a quitter?"

"I know you've never been one, but you sound like you're ready to become one."

Dee Dee sat up and looked at her mother. "But it's so hard. I'm so confused about everything, and it doesn't seem like I'll find the right answers."

"You haven't searched for them hard enough or long enough." Anna replied. "Stop trying to rush everything. If this were one of your police cases, you'd spend every waking hour trying to solve it. It's going to take some time, effort, patience and commitment, but you can do this, Dee Dee. You can figure out what's right for yourself in your life. I believe in you. You have to believe in yourself."

Dee Dee's eyes watered even more at her mother's supportive words. "I guess I can try." She whispered.

"That's all I ask." Anna pulled her daughter into her arms as her own eyes watered. "You're going to be alright. No matter how things turn out, you'll be alright."

The two sat and talked for several more minutes, and Dee Dee finally felt her eyes beginning to weigh down from a combination of tears and exhaustion. When Anna stood to leave the room, Dee Dee began to slip beneath the covers. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome." Anna kissed her daughter's forehead, turned out the light and returned to her own room.

– - -

With a massive amount of frustration, Rick Hunter sent his second pillow sailing across the room and into the wall. For two hours, he tossed and turned in bed for what seemed like an eternity. His sleep was held at bay by the replaying of the scenes he'd shared with Dee Dee. He'd wished the kiss had lasted longer and had only been the beginning of an unforgettable night of passionate lovemaking. He also hated himself for wishing such a thing. He was torn. He couldn't rid himself of the expressions of guilt and confusion on her face when he pulled away, and when she raced out to leave him. He couldn't believe he'd contributed to causing her to suffer even more. How he wanted to rush to Anna's home and pull Dee Dee into his arms; to apologize and tell her he'd never hurt again…that if she'd only stay with him, he'd make her forget anything and everything about Alex. _(How can I tell her that? How can I make her forget? She's carrying his child, for God's sake. That child is the most precious thing to her, and a bond she'll have with Alex forever. If she left Alex for me, would he give her a hard time in a custody battle? What about visitation rights…London to LA and back? Maybe Alex would give up his rights? Who am I kidding?)_ Rick exhaled a great sigh; trying to rid himself of distress and irrational thinking. Unable to find any peace of mind or the ability to sleep, he impatiently awaited the hours to pass while lying in the center of the bed and staring into darkness until sunrise.

"Hey, Hunter. You look like crap today." Charlie noted with a worried expression. "What's going on?"

Attempting to rub the weariness from his eyes, Rick looked up to greet his superior. "Just a rough night."

"No kidding. Anything you want to talk about?"

Rick shook his head. "No. But thanks. I'll be okay as soon as get some coffee."

Charlie wasn't sure of what it was, but he knew Rick was dealing with something much more serious than his caseload. "Alright, if you say so. You know where to find me if you need me." Charlie continued on to his office.

Barely keeping his eyes open long enough to pour the coffee; Rick was suddenly startled by the ringing of his desk phone. Nearly spilling the coffee from his cup, he sprinted to his desk. To his disappointment, it wasn't Dee Dee. When he'd finished the call, he sat down and took a sip of the hot liquid; hoping it'd send much needed energy through his system. After a second cup, he felt enough of a push to get him started on looking through files on his most recent case, but his mind drifted back and forth from the contents of the folder, and to the events of last night. He was getting very little work done, and his frustration grew to be more than a nuisance. He tossed the folder aside.

"Charlie?" Rick poked his head into the office. "I need a couple of hours to take care of some personal business. Can I take off for a while?"

Charlie figured that this personal problem must be why Rick was so haggard. He knew he'd be no good to the force, the safety of others or that of his own. "Two hours?"

"Yeah, two hours." Rick answered anxiously.

"Go ahead."

(Continued...)


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter Eight)

Anna Kimball sat quietly, alone in the kitchen with her morning paper, a cup of coffee a piece of raisin toast and thoughts of the night before with her daughter. She sighed at thinking of how she encouraged her to try harder at working things out with Rick and Alex, yet she hadn't tried hard enough at having a close bond with her own child in the early years. She'd spent more time at luncheons, gallery openings, stage performances and taking trips around the world, than with her child. Dee Dee shared many special moments of her life with babysitters and or her grandparents while her parents were out and about. Anna thought of how she barely noticed the colorful scribbled work in her daughter's coloring books, her lopsided cartwheels. She'd missed many, many things that Dee Dee had tried in her life for the first time. Her delayed flight from Europe nearly caused her to miss her graduation from the academy. Dee Dee's father, Paul, fully against her becoming a cop; made it to the ceremony on time. He chastised his wife later at the party in Dee Dee's honor, and the two ended up embarrassing their daughter in front of family and friends. Their apologies had become as frequent and as predictable as their arguments, and Dee Dee had become immune to the same old scenes and lame apologies. Both parents knew it, but never did anything to make it better.

Anna thought of the many times that she and Paul were either away from home together, or apart when they'd have thoughts of divorce and would separate for days, weeks or months. She wanted her daughter to be much happier than she had been, and deep down, she sometimes felt she may have been jealous of Dee Dee. She'd found a great man in Steve, they had a perfect marriage, she had a great relationship with Rick, she loved her career and she met and fell in love with Alex. Though she didn't know much about Alex, Anna figured if Dee Dee loved him as she loved Steve, and if Alex loved her as much, then they're meant to be together. Anna had the money, the looks, the friends that money could buy, but not the true happiness that her daughter had managed to find. She regretted feeling that Steve; Steven, as she preferred to call him, wasn't good enough and too old for her daughter, and that her career wasn't good enough either. Once she really got to know Steve, she thought he was adorable and the perfect man for her Dee Dee. It actually broke her heart when he was murdered. He'd become her son and she loved him dearly. She heaved a sigh while thinking of the night she received the news of his death and how shattered her little girl was.

Her thoughts went back to how distant she'd been with Dee Dee, and how she'd had a close bond with her own mother. She wanted the same with her child, and felt that last night was to alert her that there was time to rectify the situation. She needed and wanted a special bond with her daughter, as well as with her grandchild.

"Good morning." Dee Dee greeted quietly as she entered the kitchen.

Anna was stirred from her thoughts and looked up. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" She noted the slight puffiness around Dee Dee's eyes.

"Okay, I guess." Dee Dee sighed and cinched her robe a little before taking a seat.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know. I'll decide on something in a minute." Dee Dee folded her arms on the table and lowered her head onto them.

"It'll get better." Anna reached over and stroked her daughter's hair. "You just need a little time, that's all."

"I guess." Dee Dee sighed and kept her head down.

"Come on, now. You should eat something."

"I think I'll just have a bowl of cereal." Dee Dee answered as she raised her head.

"Just cereal? Would you like me to get it for you?"

"Thanks, but I'll get it."

"Okay." Anna poured herself another cup of coffee and took another piece of toast. "Bring it out to the patio." She said to Dee Dee.

The two sat quietly for a few moments while eating their breakfast, and then Anna made a suggestion. "How about we go shopping? We could get a few new outfits. I'd love to buy you something." She smiled, hoping her daughter would agree.

"I don't know." Dee Dee put her bowl on the table and looked toward the rose bushes. "I might not be much company today."

"Oh, you'll perk up once we're in the stores. I know you. You're my daughter…you love clothes…you love _shopping_ for clothes." Anna chuckled.

"Well…" Dee Dee began with a small but noticeable smile. "I do get that from you, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. But it's a good trait. We want to pass it down to my granddaughter, too." Anna smiled.

Dee Dee placed her hand on her stomach. "This could very well be a grand_son_." She smiled.

"That's okay. He needs to know how to dress well, too." Anna was relieved to see her daughter perking up. "So, are we going shopping?"

"Sure. Why not?" Dee Dee stood to enter the house. "It'll just take me about a half hour to get ready."

"Me, too."

Rick's tension-filled hands gripped the steering wheel as his patience grew thinner by the second. "Could this traffic move any slower?" He questioned aloud. Right on cue, he saw a sign that alerted him of road repairs ahead and a detour that had to be taken. The detour would send him at least five miles off course. He grumbled at the thought of losing time, and pressed down on the accelerator to meet the speed limit. His heart pounded with every mile that took him further away from his destination. He tried to imagine that Dee Dee would be waiting to welcome him into her open arms, but he truly knew that she could very well slam the door in his face. He tried to think of the right words to say to her, but his efforts were useless. His nerves were wracked with thoughts and guilt from the night before, not to mention the added stress of fighting his way through unforgiving traffic and detours. "By the time I get there, it'll be time to get back to work." He sighed and pressed a little harder on the accelerator.

Several minutes and several curse words later, Rick pulled up in front of Anna Kimball's home. He sighed deeply in order to shake off the nerves and to gain the strength to see Dee Dee. Other than an apology, he had no idea of what to say. Before another wave of anxiety could take over, he jumped from his car and sprinted up the walkway and quickly rang the doorbell.

– –

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Anna answered as she pulled into a parking space.

"While we're out, would you take me to rent a car?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Dee Dee smiled. "I don't want to have to borrow yours when I'm up to going someplace."

"Good idea" Anna turned off the engine. "It'll make me feel better to know that you're not stranded at home if I decide to go out. Now, let's get inside and start shopping." Anna said cheerily. "I'm anxious to have you try on some cute outfits."

"You only brought me here to play dress-up?" Dee Dee laughed.

"Well, that's what a mother does with her little girl." Anna placed a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek.

Dee Dee felt herself blush and warm inside from the affection of her mother. "Then I guess we'd better get moving." She smiled.

The two exited the car and quickly went inside the mall. Once inside the first maternity shop, they saw various dresses and pantsuits that they both thought would look great on Dee Dee, and after trying them on, they found they were right in thinking so. For nearly three hours, they searched inside various stores and found lots of cute outfits and shoes for themselves, and Anna even got Dee Dee to put together a few ideas for the baby's nursery.

– –

After ringing the doorbell several times and getting no answer, Rick returned to his car and slid down as far as his legs would allow; resting his neck against the headrest. He sat at his post for one hour and nineteen minutes. Every few minutes, he'd crane his neck to see if any of the cars coming in either direction belonged to Anna. He knew that she and Dee Dee had to be out, but the thought of Dee Dee being inside the house and purposely not answering the door, also toyed with his thoughts. It was quite possible that she wasn't up to talking and just wanted him to go away. He'd promised Charlie that he wouldn't be gone for any longer than two hours. With one more look at his watch, he realized his time was up. He sighed in disappointment, sat up, started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

– –

After three hours of shopping and one hour of lunch and catching up on a few topics, Dee Dee and Anna decided they'd spent enough time and money in the mall for one day. As they exited the mall to get to their car, Anna noticed that Dee Dee retained the more lighthearted demeanor she'd had for the past few hours. She knew that keeping her mind occupied with shopping would be of some help, but she also knew that the thoughts that troubled her most could return at any time.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Anna asked, while fastening her seat-belt.

"Yes, I did." Dee Dee looked to her left and smiled. "I'm glad I decided to come."

"Me, too." Anna smiled.

As they drove to their next destination, the two continued the conversation with updates on family and friends and what type of car Dee Dee would like to rent. When Anna found out she wanted a sports car, she wasn't surprised.

"May I help you?" The young man behind the counter asked.

"I'd like to rent a sports car." Dee Dee answered while Anna looked on.

The young man handed Dee Dee a printed list of all they had available, and the two women took a seat.

"Let's see…Mustang, Corvette, Mercedes, BMW…nice choices." Dee Dee noted.

"I see." Anna replied. "Why not a Jaguar? You like mine, don't you?"

"Yeah, I like it. But…"

"If it's a matter of money, I'll pay for it."

"Thanks." Dee Dee smiled. "But I want something different."

"You have a BMW at home, why not get one while you're here?" Anna suggested.

Dee Dee thought for a second and shook her head. "I want a Mustang." She smiled. "I want a Mustang convertible…stick-shift…with a phone." She smiled brighter and walked to the counter to place her order for the black Mustang with the black top. Dee Dee felt herself getting excited at the thought of taking the vehicle along some of the curvy roads and along straight stretches that would give her a chance to really 'open it up'.

Within a few short minutes, a young woman drove the car to the front of the lot. She at smiled at Dee Dee as she exited the car "Enjoy it. It's a great car…awesome for anyone who likes to drive with power."

"That's me." Dee Dee laughed.

"That's what worries me." Anna sighed.

Dee Dee beamed as she sat in the car. "I'll race you home, Mom."

"Oh, no you won't. And you'll obey the speed limits. You're not chasing a criminal."

"I know…I know." Dee Dee rolled her eyes. "Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"Just be careful, okay?" Anna reached through the open window and put her hand on Dee Dee's stomach. "I've got you and that precious baby to worry about."

"Don't worry. I won't put either of our lives in jeopardy." Dee Dee placed her hand atop her mother's. "I promise. I'll be careful."

"Okay, then. Well, I guess we should head to the house."

"Right behind you, as soon as let the top down." Dee Dee added.

Once they were on the road, Dee Dee pulled up beside her mother at the traffic light. "You sure you don't wanna race?" She grinned.

Anna sighed and shook her head. "D'Andrea!"

"I'm kidding!" Dee Dee laughed.

After getting home and getting their bags unloaded from Anna's car, the two entered the house through the garage, put their bags in their rooms and came back downstairs to relax on the sofa in the den.

"There's a message on the answering machine." Anna said before clicking the button.

"Oh?" Dee Dee's heart began to race.

–_"Hi, Anna, Dee Dee. It's Rick. I'd like to stop by after work tonight if that's okay. I'd like to talk to Dee Dee. I get off at eight o'clock. Um…if you would, please call me back to let me know if it I can come over. Thanks." -_

–

Anna watched as he daughter began to fiddle with her wedding rings. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know if I should call him back." Dee Dee answered softly.

"Well, knowing Rick the way we know him, I'd say he'll most likely come over anyway."

"You're right. And I can't avoid him forever." Dee Dee heaved a sigh. "Hand me the phone, please."

Anna gave Dee Dee the phone and then exited the room to give her some privacy.

Before another second could pass and allow her nerves to rattle, Dee Dee quickly keyed in the numbers.

"Hunter, speaking."

"Hi, Rick. I got your message. You can come over."

"Thanks." Rick sighed with relief. "I appreciate this, Dee Dee."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Dee Dee wasn't sure of how to respond. "Okay. Um…well, I'll see you later." After hanging up, Dee Dee joined her mother in the living room. "He's coming over."

Anna saw the worried look on Dee Dee's face. "I know you're tired from all that shopping, so why don't you go lie down for a while. Maybe settle your nerves before he comes."

Dee Dee agreed and went upstairs to her room. She pulled off her shoes and changed out of her clothes and into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Yawning and stretching, she felt her eyelids grow heavier by the second. As soon as she lay down, the little person inside her belly decided to perform some calisthenics. "You would do this now, wouldn't you?" Dee Dee giggled as she rubbed her stomach. The baby flitted and fluttered for a full forty minutes while Dee Dee lay still and enjoyed the activity with her eyes closed. It was a fair amount of distraction from the thoughts of Rick. Just when she thought she couldn't take one more yawn, the baby settled down. Ten minutes passed and Dee Dee didn't feel any movement. "You're going to take a nap? Thank you, sweet-pea. Mommy needs a nap, too."

After a two hour nap, Dee Dee returned downstairs to make herself a snack. She and Anna both had bowls of fruit salad. They sat in the den and watched television and made small-talk about the earlier events of the day. Before they knew it, it was eight o'clock.

She considered changing into something less casual, but then reminded herself that she was at home, she was comfortable and that Rick wasn't anyone she'd have to try to impress by dressing up. He'd seen her in shorts and a t-shirt hundreds of times and he never once complained.

– –

Rick grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and hurried to the elevator. On the way down, he tried to compose something halfway intelligent and apologetic to say to Dee Dee, but his mind was muddled with various scenarios, both positive and negative. During the drive over, he couldn't help but think of how much he'd hurt her and how much he wanted to make things right between them again. He had to do it. He had to make her see that he never intended for her to feel hurt or ashamed about anything between the two of them.

Dee Dee heard the closing of a car door and peeked out the window.

"Is it him?" Anna asked.

Dee Dee nodded her head. "Yes."

"You two will have the house to yourselves. While you were sleeping, I made plans with a couple of friends and we're going out for a while."

Dee Dee looked at her mother in surprise. "But, I…"

"Don't worry. You can call my phone or my pager if you need me." She moved to her daughter and hugged her. "You'll be okay." She kissed her cheek and walked to the coffee table to get her purse and quickly scooted toward the door leading to the garage just before the doorbell rang.

Rick inhaled and exhaled deeply before pressing the doorbell. When Dee Dee opened the door, his tensed jaw relaxed at the sight. He wanted to comment on how cute she was with no makeup, her blue shorts and pink t-shirt that fit just right over her protruding mid-section. Though hard to do, he managed to hold his thoughts to himself.

"Hey." Dee Dee was almost shy with her greeting.

"Hey." Rick replied.

"Come on in."

(Continued...)


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter Nine)

Can I get you something?" Dee Dee said while closing the door.

"Uh…no, thanks." Rick exhaled a bit of tension.

"Have a seat." Dee Dee moved to the sofa while Rick sat across from her in a chair.

Unsure of where or how to begin; Rick clasped his hands together in his lap and glanced around the room.

Dee Dee; also unsure of how to begin, quietly twirled a curl of her hair around her finger; avoiding any eye contact.

"I came here to say something, so I guess I should say it." Rick sighed and mustered as much courage as possible and finally looked at Dee Dee. "I'm really very sorry that I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me." Worried about her reply, he waited as patiently as possible.

"There's nothing to forgive you for. I'm to blame." She stated solemnly tone. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I started it all." She lowered her head. "I don't blame you for being upset with me."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked in confusion. "Why would I be upset with you?"

Dee Dee kept her head down and ran her fingernails along the edge of the hem in her shorts. "When we kissed, you said you couldn't be a part of breaking my vows. I knew I was wrong to kiss you. You kissed me on the cheek and asked what I wanted you to do…what _I_ wanted to do, too. Then I kissed your lips. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have expected you to want to be with me while I'm still married. It was my fault for starting it and for wanting it. You're not the type to try and break up anyone's marriage. I regret putting you in that situation."

"Oh, I didn't mean…you misunderstood." Rick moved to the sofa and sat beside Dee Dee. "I did want to kiss you. I wanted to be with you. And, yes, I know it's wrong for anyone to be with another while they're married, but I honestly wanted to be with you, Dee Dee. I just didn't want you to feel any guilt or to go against your beliefs…the vow you took to stay faithful to Alex. If I hadn't stopped myself, I'd have been the cause of you cheating on Alex. I know you're unhappy with him and that you'd like for us to have another chance, but I want you to be sure of what you're getting yourself into." He saw the look of uncertainty on Dee Dee's face, and he gently placed his hand over hers. "I do love you, Dee Dee. I love you with all my heart. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret, and I feel that being with me while you're married will be something to haunt you for the rest of your life."

Dee Dee slowly turned to face Rick. She saw the extreme sincerity in his eyes. There was no denying that he did love her and that he was looking out for her when she didn't seem to think clearly enough on her own. "I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"For watching out for me…as usual. My head has been so muddled that I was ready to do something I said I'd never do; cheat on my husband." Dee Dee sighed wearily. "I guess I got caught up in the affection you showed me. I needed to be shown that someone still cares about me, but I shouldn't have let myself go so far." She sighed again and used her tongue to moisten her lips.

Though she didn't intend it to be enticing, Rick couldn't help but see it that way. Everything about her made him want her as his own. He just couldn't help himself. He had to rid his mind of such thoughts. "You were tempted, as we all are when it comes to certain things. I helped to fuel that temptation. That's why I feel I owe you an apology."

"Maybe we both should apologize." Dee Dee said. "We both feel bad for what happened, we never intended to upset each other, so…well, we're both sorry for that reason."

"I can agree to that." Rick answered. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know what's going to happen with my marriage, but at the moment, I still have a husband that I promised to be faithful to, through good times and bad. I love you, Rick. I really, really love you." Dee Dee's eyes glistened with tears. "But…I have to take time to think about what I really want right now. Alex and I have had some rough times, but we never really did anything to see if we could smooth them out."

"Do you think it can be done?" Rick asked, though he wasn't jumping for joy that she might actually work things out with Alex.

"I don't know. But I do think it's worth giving a try, at least once. If he'd have ever hit me or cheated on me, then I wouldn't try to save the marriage. That's why I feel so awful for what I've done since I've been here."

Rick could only imagine the pain and disappointment Dee Dee felt within herself. "We all make mistakes, Dee Dee. At least you're able to admit to what you've done."

"But the hard part will be admitting it to Alex." Dee Dee lowered her head and slid her hand across her belly. "We owe it to our baby to at least give counseling a try."

Rick knew it was the right thing for Dee Dee and her family, but it didn't make his heartache any less painful. "You know, I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. If it means that I have to say goodbye to you for good, in order for you and Alex to be happy, then I will."

"Rick, no." Dee Dee sighed and pursed her lips. "That's not what I want. I never wanted us to break up our friendship for any reason. It was Alex who had the problem of being jealous of what we have." She shook her head at the thought. "If I have to say goodbye to you forever, what would I do with myself? How can I not have you in my life, Rick? How?"

Rick shook his head. "I don't know." It hurt him deeply to think of never seeing her again. "It would probably kill me to never see you again, but I want you to have the perfect marriage you've always wanted. You and Alex do need some time to try and get on the right track. If we keep in touch, he'll always bring it up to you; that it's your fault for not holding up your end of the bargain. And that's what he's asking for; a bargain that may help save your marriage."

"I always swore that I wouldn't let my husband choose my friends. And that's what he's doing." Dee Dee felt her eyes begin to sting as she fought back the tears. "I don't want to give up the best friendship I've ever had, just because I'm married. I've never, ever felt I could do that. Some people believe that once you're married, that you're supposed to throw away your friends from before. I just don't believe in that."

Rick wanted to move close to her and hold her in his arms, but he feared the battle of temptations to do more. "Whatever you decide, I'm here for you."

"Thank you. That's what I want." Dee Dee felt her heart lighten at the reply, but also felt the overwhelming urge to cry. "I want to be here for you, too, just like always. We're friends and no one will break us apart."

Seeing how upset she was becoming, Rick couldn't contain his desire to hold her. He moved to her side and pulled her into his arms. "No, no one will. I love you, Dee Dee. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you, and I couldn't bear not being a part of your life anymore." He felt himself pulling her closer and feeling guilty at the same time.

Dee Dee leaned into his arms even more. "I feel the same way." She felt herself wanting to be even closer to him, to have him kiss her again, but she couldn't kiss him again without being a cheating wife. She suddenly felt her own guilt begin to build. "The time we'll spend together while I'm here; I guess we should focus more on the type of relationship we had before we became lovers." She noted, softly.

"Friends. We've done it before, and it was great." Rick said in trying to convince himself as well as Dee Dee. "We can manage that." He pulled Dee Dee a little closer, unsure if he'd be stepping across the line.

When he felt her stiffening in his arms and he knew that they were both beginning to feel uncomfortable and accountable for being in such close quarters.

"Uh, could I have a drink of water?" He asked. It was the only think he could come up with as a gentle way to get them out of the situation.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Dee Dee stood and went into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of Rick's sight, she heaved a sigh of relief at knowing how close she came to having her lips on his again, but didn't go through with it. She began to think of Alex and how she did love him, and that she should concentrate more on her life with him. She knew the task would be a hard one, but she was willing to take it on. Clearing her mind of those thoughts, she returned to join Rick. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Rick took the bottle from her. After taking a swallow, he turned to Dee Dee, who was now sitting farther away from him on the sofa. "Have you had dinner, yet?"

"No."

"Are you up for going out for a bite?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Uh…well, I guess so." Dee Dee looked down at her shorts. "You'll have to give me a minute to change."

"Go ahead. But knowing you as I do, it'll take longer than a minute." Rick chuckled.

"Funny." Dee Dee replied with a smile. "I'll be right back."

Once Dee Dee was ready, they went out to Rick's car. Just before he opened the door, Dee Dee looked back toward the garage. "I'll drive myself."

"Why?" Rick questioned in surprise.

"In case you don't want to come back here after we've finished. It wouldn't make sense for you to drive all this way and then back to your place."

Rick thought for a minute. He didn't know if Dee Dee actually meant what she said, or if she was trying to limit their time together to avoid any more of awkward moments. "Oh, okay. I guess by the time we finish, it'll be pretty late. I think it'd be best if I went home afterward." He struggled to smile through the disappointment.

"Okay. I'll follow you." Dee Dee answered. "Where are we going, by the way?"

"There's a new restaurant that serves burgers, and Mexican food."

"Sounds good." Dee Dee smiled. "I could go for some guacamole."

"You got it." Rick got into his car and waited while Dee Dee activated the remote to open the garage. Seconds later, he heard the low rumble of a car's engine and saw a black Mustang backing out onto the driveway. "No wonder you wanted to drive!" He bellowed in surprise and with a laugh. "Nice wheels, McCall!" He caught himself calling her 'McCall', but didn't worry about changing it.

"Thanks." Dee Dee beamed. "It's great isn't it? Check this out." She let the top down and grinned.

"It's you, alright." Rick laughed. "Come on, Speed Racer. Let's go eat."

Once inside and at a table, Rick commented again on her rental car. "A Mustang convertible." He smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't get a BMW."

"You sound like my mom." Dee Dee sighed with a smile. "I wanted to take a break from what I drive at home. You know I love Mustangs, too."

"Yeah, I know. I also know that you like to eat."

"What?" Dee Dee tilted her head to the side. "Oh, funny. Enough about my appetite. Let's get a waiter so we can order."

Rick smiled at the expression Dee Dee displayed with his comment on her appetite. "I forgot you're eating for two. Maybe we should get two waiters. They'll be bringing lots of food." He laughed.

Dee Dee smirked and tossed a small bit of a bread-stick at him. "We'll see how comedic you are when the check comes."

Managing to stand clear of any topics on marriage and relationships, the two enjoyed their meals and conversation; remaining until they were the last customers to leave at closing time. Rick ushered her out with his hand of the small of her back, and he kept it there until they reached their cars. It was a gesture that Dee Dee had always appreciated and the feeling was one she would never forget.

"I had a great time." Dee Dee smiled while leaning with her back against her car.

"So did I." Rick leaned against his own car which was parked next to Dee Dee's. "When can we do this again?"

"I don't know. We'll talk on the phone in the days to come. We can decide on something then."

"Sounds good." Rick looked at his watch. "Well, it's nearly midnight. I should follow you home to make sure you get there safely."

"Are you serious?" Dee Dee said with a slight smile. "Have you forgotten that I used to be a cop?"

"Nope. I haven't forgotten. But you weren't pregnant, then." Rick said in a serious tone. "You might not be able to fight as well as you did back then. And I wouldn't even want to worry about you trying to fight."

"I appreciate it, but I'll be fine." Dee Dee smiled reassuringly. "I've got a phone in the car in case I need help."

Against his better judgment, Rick decided not to try and sway her determination. "Well, do me one favor."

"What is it?"

"It's late, so keep the top up. It's easier for someone to get to you with it down. And keep the windows up and the doors locked."

"Oh, alright. You're such a worrier." Dee Dee shook her head. "But I do appreciate your concern."

"I'm always going to try and keep you safe. Don't you know that?" Rick smiled.

"Yeah. I do." Dee Dee stepped up and kissed his cheek.

Rick stood with his arms across his chest. "And…"

"And, I'll call you when I get home. I promise."

"Good. Be safe."

"I will. You, too."

The two parted ways and headed to their destinations; each with thoughts of the earlier and enjoyable moments spent together. When Dee Dee arrived home, she kept her promise and called her best friend, who'd just stepped inside his home. He was grateful to hear she'd made it home safely, and that the call allowed him to hear her voice once more before the night was completely over.

"Dee Dee?" Anna called from the den.

"Yes?"

"Come here. I need to tell you something." Anna's voice carried a tone which let Dee Dee know it couldn't be very good news.

"What's wrong?" Dee Dee sat on the sofa beside her mother.

"Alex called. He wanted to know where you were, and I told him that you were out."

"What did he say, then?" Dee Dee furrowed her brow.

"He said that he knew you were out with Rick. I didn't say that you were or weren't. I only told him that you were gone when I got home, which was the truth. I didn't know if you'd left with Rick or not. He said that I was lying for you. I told him that I didn't appreciate his accusation and then I hung up."

Dee Dee sighed and shook her head. "He's so unbearable. I'm sorry he spoke to you that way."

"It's okay, and it's not your fault." Anna answered.

Before they could say another word, the phone rang.

"It's after midnight. It can't be anyone but Alex." Dee Dee said in a huff; quickly standing and rushing to the phone. "Hello?"

"Dee Dee?"

"What, Alex?"

"I want to know how the baby and you are." Alex asked in a gentle tone.

"We're fine." Dee Dee answered sharply. "Why did you call my mother a liar? If she told you I was out, that should have been enough for you. I don't appreciate that at all."

"I'm sorry. I was going to ask to speak to Anna so I could apologize. Is she awake?"

Dee Dee sighed. "Yes. Hold on." She called her mother to the phone, who seemed in no hurry to hear Alex's voice.

"Yes, Alex. What is it?" Anna asked.

"I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry for my behavior, earlier. I shouldn't have accused you of lying about Dee Dee's whereabouts."

"I accept." Anna said flatly. "Now, if that's all…."

"Yeah, that's all. Will you put Dee Dee back on?"

Anna handed the phone to her daughter who reluctantly accepted it, and then returned to the den.

"What do you want?" Dee Dee asked.

"Listen, I called earlier to check on you and the baby; you said you're fine. I'm glad. I also wanted to see if you'd decided on what to do about our marriage. I'm still in Germany, but I'll be home in two days. Will _you_ be home in two days?"

Dee Dee twirled the phone cord around her fingers as she leaned against the wall. "No. I won't be there."

"So, what…you're just giving up completely on our marriage?"

"Alex, I've tried. I really have, but you won't go to counseling and I don't know what else to do. I thought spending some time apart would help. Maybe we haven't spent enough time apart. It's only been a couple of days." Dee Dee sighed as her mind spun with confusion of all things concerning her marriage. "We talked about separating, and I just don't know how we're going to play that out." She twirled the cord tighter and nervously pinched her bottom lip with her teeth.

"How long of a separation are we talking?" Alex asked gruffly.

"For as long as it takes."

Alex poured himself a glass of gin and sat in the chair across from his hotel bed. "You know what? You have no idea of how long because you haven't asked your boyfriend. Yeah, I know you're with Rick. That's the sole purpose of your going back to LA; to be with him and to make me believe you're thinking of working to save our marriage."

Exasperated, Dee Dee groaned loudly. "Ugh! This is just the kind of crap I'm sick of putting up with! Why can't I come to my hometown to visit family and friends, without you accusing me of sleeping with another man?"

"Because you _are_ sleeping with another man!" Alex barked. "I know you're having sex with Rick! I _know_ you are! You couldn't wait to get back to him and into his bed!"

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're probably drunk, too." Dee Dee said through clinched teeth. "If you only called to start a fight, then I'm hanging up. And you don't have to call back."

"Wait a second! Tell me the truth, Dee Dee. You were out with Rick tonight, weren't you?"

Dee Dee hesitated for a short moment. Though she wasn't ready to divulge the truth of what happened at Rick's house, she felt honest enough to answer this question. "Yes. We went out to dinner together."

"I knew you were with him." Alex's jaw tightened. "Are you sleeping with him? We're having problems, we're separated, and we don't know if we'll get back together. So I imagine you find these things to be your excuses to sleep with him. Tell me. Tell me the truth."

"Damn it, Alex! Why are you like this? Rick is my friend. We've been over this a million times. We're _friends_."

"Yeah…friends who have sex." Alex huffed.

"Here's the truth. I'm not having sex with Rick. I haven't slept with him or with any other man since we've been married." Dee Dee exhaled deeply. "Are you satisfied?"

"Not really. I think you're lying. If you're not, I know you will eventually sleep with him. Yeah, you'll be in his bed within the week." Alex sneered.

"You can believe whatever you want, Alex. And at the rate we're going, and with your attitude of not caring much for me lately, it might not be a terrible thing for me to be with Rick." Dee Dee surprised herself with the announcement.

Alex took another swallow of gin and sighed. "I'll tell you what, you take your time in getting back to me; spend some time in Rick's bed, and I'll do whatever the hell I want to do! Just know that if you decide to have our baby over there, I'll be coming to take him home with me and you won't see him again! You can count on that!" With that, Alex hung up on his wife.

(Continued...)


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter Ten)

"Ugh! That man infuriates me!" Dee Dee slammed the phone receiver into its cradle. "How dare he threaten me like that?"

Anna heard the commotion and hurried in to find Dee Dee standing in the middle of the room. "What's wrong?"

"Alex! What else?" Dee Dee put her hands on her hips and began pacing the floor. "He's accusing me of sleeping with Rick, and he's threatened to take the baby away from me if I stay here."

"Oh, no." Anna sat in disbelief. "What about his wanting to work on saving the marriage? I thought that was the reason for the time apart."

"I thought so, too." Dee Dee lowered her voice. "He wants me back home in two days, but I'm not ready to go back. When I told him I wouldn't be there, he started telling me how he knows I'll end up in bed with Rick, and that if I have the baby here, he'll come and take it away from me. He'll take me to court." She looked to her mother with fear and anger. "Mom. I could lose custody of my baby. How can he do this to me?"

Anna rushed to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "He's speaking out of anger and jealousy. He won't take your baby. He'll get over this spell."

"How do you know?" Dee Dee's eyes burned as tears began to form. "It could take years before he's over this, and he'll have my baby all that time."

"Then we'll get the best lawyers in the country and fight him." Anna guided Dee Dee to the sofa. "But he could very well change is attitude. Don't fret over anything that may never happen."

"But, if it does happen…." Dee Dee's words were cut short by a burst of tears.

"If it does happen, we'll fight, like I said." Anna gently guided Dee Dee's head to rest on her shoulder. "He would have to prove that you're unfit; incapable of caring for the child or that you're a danger to him or her. That will never happen."

Dee Dee sucked in a ragged breath and exhaled. "I can't believe how my world is turning upside down. I think Alex and I will be better off if we divorce. Maybe he'll agree to it if we have equal time to spend with our child. I don't want to be in a miserable marriage and have my child miserable, too. It makes no sense for us to be where we're unhappy."

Anna nodded in agreement. "I really do wish you two could have a happy marriage, but if it's not meant to be, then you have to go your separate ways. You're more than capable of taking care of yourself and the baby. You're a very independent woman, and I'm so glad you are. I couldn't stand the thought of you depending on Alex for everything. It's just not you."

"Thanks." Dee Dee replied. "I know it's not me, too. So, I'll do what I have to in order to make a way."

"Good." Anna smiled with a sigh. "But if you feel the marriage is worth trying to save, you do what you feel is best. I don't want to persuade you into making the wrong decision."

Dee Dee remembered her mother very recently reminding her that she wasn't a quitter. "I suppose there's a chance it could be saved. I won't stay with him until I see he's made a complete turn-around after seeing a counselor."

"That sounds reasonable." Anna replied. "This whole situation is going to take time."

"I guess." Dee Dee sat up and wiped her tears with her fingertips. "But, to be honest, I've been thinking that I should see a counselor on my own. You know; someone to help me sort out the feelings I have for both men."

"That's a good idea, sweetie." Anna felt even prouder of Dee Dee. "I have a friend, Jocelyn Bailey, who is a wonderful therapist. Whenever you're ready, we can give her a call."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Anna sighed; knowing her daughter was feeling better. "It's late. Do you think you can try and get some sleep?"

"I guess." Dee Dee sighed.

"Good. I'll get the lights and you head on upstairs."

– –

On his back, hands resting behind his head, Rick lay in bed, wondering if Dee Dee was fast asleep or awake and thinking of him. It was after 1am, and he was wide awake and absolutely thinking of her. He'd felt somewhat relieved at knowing where he stood with her; that they'd be nothing more than friends, but the attraction to be more to her was still there. He'd do everything he could in order to stay on the proper side of the line, but being in love with her would make it unbearable for him to contain himself. With more and more intense thoughts about her, Rick had to force himself into finding a distraction. He decided to work out some of his frustration by way of exercise; arm curls with weights and one hundred sit-ups. Afterward; feeling a little more relaxed, he showered, changed into fresh sleepwear and then quickly jumped into bed before his mind was refilled with the previous thoughts. It was 3am when his eyes fluttered shut as he fell into a deep sleep.

– –

It was a quarter past 5am when Dee Dee awoke for the third time, she gave up and turned on the television; her attention divided by the images on the screen, the decision to try and be only friends with Rick, and Alex's threats. She had the urge to call Rick, but rather than wake him at this hour, though he wouldn't mind, she chose to wait and try and catch him at his desk, knowing he'd clock in at 8am. When the sun was finally up, Dee Dee pulled herself from bed, showered and made herself some breakfast to enjoy in the sun-room. After finishing, she tried to relax by reading, but the ticking clock was a constant reminder that the minutes were dragging along; causing her to feel more and more anxious. When the miniature Grandfathers clock on the table struck on the hour, she was slightly startled. Before losing her nerve, she heaved a sigh and reached for the phone.

"Hunter speaking."

"Rick. It's me." Dee Dee said softly. "Are you busy?"

"Hi." Rick felt his heart warm at hearing her voice. "No, not yet. How are you?"

"I'm not too happy right now. Do you think you might have a chance to meet with me so we could talk?" Dee Dee sighed quietly in anticipation.

"What's wrong?" Rick sat up straighter with curiosity.

"Alex called. But I don't want to go into it right now."

"Okay." Rick knew he shouldn't pressure her, so he didn't. But he knew to prepare himself for something big. "We'll just wait until later."

"Thanks. When can we meet?"

"Well, I'll be all tied up this morning. I'll take my lunch break around one o'clock. Would that work for you?"

"Yes, that'll be fine." Dee Dee replied gratefully. "I'll pack a lunch and we can eat in the park."

"Oooh." Rick sucked air through his teeth. "You're not going to cook, are you? I guess I can borrow some of Charlie's antacid." He chuckled as he joked.

"Oh, that's low." Dee Dee laughed while trying to sound offended. "I'm a pretty good cook, now."

"We'll see." Rick laughed. "Bring whatever you want. I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

"Great. I'll see you in a few hours."

– -

Within eight minutes of Dee Dee parking her car, Rick parked in the spot next to hers.

"I'll bet you floored it to get here." Rick said while getting out of his car.

"No, I didn't. But I was tempted." Dee Dee grinned.

"I'm sure. You're such a speed demon." Rick replied. They both laughed as he took the picnic basket from the backseat and Dee Dee exited her car. After she smoothed her yellow top over her white Capri pants, Rick took her hand to lead her to a picnic table near a large shade tree.

Dee Dee began to take their lunch from the basket. "We have baked chicken, potato salad, sliced tomatoes, gherkins, and decaffeinated tea."

Surprised by the items, Rick sat quietly for a moment. "It all looks so good. It's smells good, too."

"Thank you." Dee Dee answered proudly and with a smile.

After taking a sample bite of each item on his plate, Rick nodded his head in approval. "This is really good, Dee Dee. I guess you've improved in your cooking skills, but I'll need more to go on. You need to cook a huge feast and invite me over."

"I just might do that." Dee Dee smiled. "You know, I've always known how to cook a few things pretty well. I just never wanted to. I mean, not after I was single again and working those long hours."

"Yeah. I remember Steve telling me of the many trials you put him through while trying to learn to cook." Rick laughed. "But he did say you'd gotten the hang of a few recipes."

Dee Dee smiled at the thought of Steve's comments. "Well, he loved me and he was patient with me. He did suffer through some bad meals." She confessed, slightly embarrassed. "Thankfully he knew how to cook, so we didn't have TV dinners too often." She laughed.

Rick joined her in the laugh and after another bite of potato salad and moved in with a question. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

Before Dee Dee could answer, a call came over Rick's shoulder-mounted speaker/mic. He listened, and was relieved that the call wasn't in his area; that he wouldn't have to leave. "Sorry about that. You were about to say…?"

"Oooh, snazzy." Dee Dee commented with a chuckle. "When I was working, we always had to be near the car or carry a walkie-talkie to hear a call."

"I know. It's about time they gave us these things. They're really great."

"Modern technology." Dee Dee laughed and took a sip of tea.

Rick smiled at seeing her in such a lighthearted mood. He knew that whatever she called him about was something serious, and as curious as he was about it, he hated to break her mood. He decided to be as patient as possible and let her enjoy herself before going into what would most likely bring her into a somber mood. They talked a little about Dee Dee's plans while she was in town, how she'd been thinking of stopping in to see Charlie the next day or so, and any time she and Rick might be able to spend together.

After they finished eating, Rick suggested they take a short walk.

Dee Dee quietly declined and folded her arms across the table and sighed. "I'm ready to talk."

"Okay." Rick could see it in her eyes; she was saddened and hurt by whatever the problem was. "What's wrong?"

Dee Dee looked down and sighed again. "As I said over the phone, Alex called."

"What'd he want?"

"To talk me into coming home…_soon_."

"What are you going to do?" Rick asked as his heart fluttered, hoping her plans would fall in his favor.

"I'm not going back anytime soon. I know that much."

Relieved, Rick sighed quietly as Dee Dee continued. "I need to know that he's willing to see a marriage counselor, and so far he's still dead-set against it." Dee Dee looked up at Rick. "When I told him that I wouldn't be home right away, he…"

"Just a second." Rick craned his neck to listen to the call over his shoulder mic.

Dee Dee nervously anticipated him having to leave before she could finish.

"Sorry about that." Rick said to Dee Dee. "These things are great for work, but not so much during a social break." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "So, what did Alex say when you told him you wouldn't come home?"

"We argued. No surprise, there."

"I'm sorry he upset you." Rick reached across the table and took her hand in his. "What exactly did he say?"

In an effort to hold back the tears, Dee Dee sighed deeply and pursed her lips before continuing. "He wants to take my baby away from me."

"What?" Rick replied in surprise. "Why would he even say something like that?"

"Because he doesn't want me to have anything to do with you, and he wants me back home." Dee Dee's eyes watered. "He accused me of sleeping with you."

Rick couldn't help but flashback to very recent night they came very close to sleeping together. "But nothing happened. Even if it did, he couldn't have known unless one of us told him."

"I know. And I haven't said a word. He says he just knows I'm cheating on him with you, and he threatening to take custody of the baby because of it."

"That son-of-a…" Rick's forehead crinkled as his anger built. He quickly moved to Dee Dee's side and put his arms around her; resting his chin on top of her head. "He can't do this to you. I won't let him. I swear it, Dee Dee. I won't let him take your baby."

Dee Dee sniffled and placed her petite hand upon Rick's. Feeling his masculine arms around her made her feel a little safer and a little more secure. "I'm trying not to let it worry me, but I can't help it. I mean, he'll have to prove that I'm incapable of caring for the baby, but who knows what kind of lies he'll use against me?"

Rick felt her shudder in his arms, and he pulled her closer; fighting hard against turning her to face him and kissing her fears and tears away. "It'll be okay. I know it's easy for me to say, but I do believe it. I want you to believe it, too."

Dee Dee sighed and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "You know, the more I think about it, the angrier I get. Don't get me wrong, I'm still a little scared, but I feel more like my anger is starting to catch up with my fear."

"That could be a good thing." Rick replied. "Your anger will be a tool to help you fight the battle and give you the strength you'll need."

Dee Dee sat up nodded in agreement. "I'm so tired of being miserable and I'm ready to fight for my happiness as well as my baby's happiness."

"Good for you." Rick smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her temple. "And you can do it, too."

Dee Dee's heart warmed at the affection and she turned to look at Rick. "I don't know how I'd manage without you." She felt herself drawing closer to Rick; never losing eye contact. "You're always taking care of me and I love you for that." The space between them grew smaller by the second; each secretly hoping the other would make the first move toward a kiss.

Suddenly, the mood was broken when another call came over Rick's mic. Shaken from his focus on Dee Dee, he turned his attention to the call.

Dee Dee looked on while he took in the information; thinking of how she often missed getting calls over her car radio, unsure of what excitement or danger it would lead to. She could hear the dispatched call. _"Any units in the vicinity of 1412 Garret Lane, please respond."_

Rick responded and the information continued.

"_We have a 207 and a 245 at the address. All available units should respond immediately."_

Dee Dee easily and silently recalled the codes; 207, a kidnapping and 245, assault with a deadly weapon.

Rick replied and logged in on the case. He looked at Dee Dee who knew he'd have to leave right away. He saw the disappointment in her eyes and he felt his own within himself. "I'm sorry, but I have to take this."

"I know." Dee Dee shook her head understandably "Go on. Good luck."

"Thanks. "Rick stood from the table and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry I don't have time to help you pack up." He glanced at the picnic table.

"Don't worry about it. Just go and be careful."

"Thanks. I will." Rick wanted to say more than an apology for having to leave her, but he couldn't find the right words. "We'll talk later."

Dee Dee simply nodded.

Rick hesitated for a moment, and then turned to leave. As he began to sprint to his car, he yelled back to her. "I'll call you!"

Dee Dee watched as he tore out of the parking lot; causing the Crown Victoria's back tires to spin in the gravel. She thought of the adrenaline that must be building within him; wondering what the crime scene would hold and she remembered that feeling for herself. She felt a brief moment of jealously for that exciting part of her past life. She also recalled the danger that it held and she began to worry about Rick's safety. He'd been working without a partner for quite a while now, and even while working with Chris or Joanne, she worried that they may not have his back the way she did. Now, who would watch out for him?

While trying to shake off the worrying thoughts of Rick's occupation, as well as those of her own life, she packed up the basket and cleared away the table. Not quite ready to return home and needing a way to clear her head, she decided to get a little excitement of her own by taking a joyride to put the Mustang through a mild test. Once inside the car, she fastened her seat-belt and looked down at her stomach with her hand resting upon it before starting the ignition. "Mommy's going to enjoy this. There's nothing like a little speed, top down, great music and the wind in your hair." She drove past the beach, remembering the last time she was on the beach with Rick and how the evening held a few unexpected surprises. She knew she'd have to stop by in the near future to take a walk along the beach and enjoy the sights and sounds. Within fifteen minutes, she'd reached the beginning the long and straight stretch of the road she wanted. Checking the speed limit sign and obeying the law, she accelerated from fifty to sixty-five miles per hour; shifting gears with the pace. The roar of the engine teased her to move forward and she felt herself nearly floating with adrenaline. Remembering she had more than her own safety to look out for, she didn't have to struggle at all against temptation. She still enjoyed a rush of excitement as it poured over her as she sped down the long stretch while the stereo played a favorite upbeat song. She perked up even more at seeing the yellow street signs to indicate curves ahead. "This is what I've been waiting for." She smiled and turned up the stereo. Breaking it down to the speed limit of forty miles per hour, she took the first curve and shifted gears. Seeing the steeper curves ahead, she kept her speed and took the turns with all ease. She remembered the days of driving her Daytona at high speeds and taking on curves, narrow roads, dips in the road; sometimes causing the little red car to be temporarily airborne. She felt another rush of excitement as her stomach fluttered with butterflies. The second set of flutters grabbed her attention even more. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She smiled at the thought of her baby tucked away safely inside her. "Mommy's an excellent driver. It's your uncle Rick who has issues." She laughed.

She rounded the last curve and began another straight run. She sighed contently as her worries seemed a little less harsh. Still obeying the speed limit, she picked up a little more speed down the stretch; enjoying the cool breeze and the scenery of trees and wildflowers along the sides of the road. Just as she began down a slight hill, she was suddenly taken by surprise. "Oh, my God!"

It all happened so quickly. A crash. A crumpled mess of metal barely recognized as a car which had slammed into a tree.

There was silence as the black Mustang came to rest after a sudden halt.

(Continued...)


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter Eleven)

Dispatch: _"What's your emergency?"_

"There's been an accident. A car has just crashed into a tree at high speed."

Dispatch: _"What is the location?"_

"Beachwood Road…about seven miles north of the campgrounds."

Dispatch: _"Is anyone injured?"_

"I don't think so. The driver…the only person I saw, just fled on foot."

Dispatch: _"Can you describe the driver?"_

"Yes…"

Before she could begin, Dee Dee was interrupted by a cry from the wrecked car. "Hold on, I'll be right back." She dropped the phone and quickly moved from her car to the one across the road. Standing on the floorboard in the back and peering out of the window of the mangled black compact car, was a small boy.

"Mommy!" He cried.

Dee Dee gasped in surprise and opened the back door to lift the child out, taking note of the empty car seat. "Are you okay?" She gently ran her hand along his head and upper body. "Come on. I've got you." She carried the toddler across the street as comfortably as she could on her hip.

Dispatch: _"Dee Dee, are you there?"_

Dee Dee, who had given her name when she placed the call, heard the woman's voice before she lifted the phone to her ear. "I'm here." She replied almost breathless. "There was a child in the car….male…approximately three years old. He has a bruise and a small bump on his forehead."

Dispatch: _"Okay. Someone will be there shortly."_

"Thank you." After hanging up, Dee Dee turned her attention to the child. "Come on, let's sit down." She walked around the car and sat in the passenger seat. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt you?" She turned him to face her as she tried to make them both comfortable by sliding the seat back and adjusting him on her lap. The little boy remained silent, except for a light whimper. Dee Dee tried to coax him into answering her. "Won't you tell me your name? Mine is Dee Dee. Will you tell me how old you are? Where do you live?"

"I want Mommy." The little boy sniffled as his dark eyes filled with tears.

"The police will help us find your Mommy. Okay?"

"I want Mommy, now!" The child broke into tears. "I want my Mommy! I want my Daddy!"

"I know, sweetie. We'll find them." Dee Dee noticed the darkening of the bruise and bump on the child's forehead. "Does your head hurt?" She was answered with a nod. "It'll feel better, soon." She stroked his cheeks with the back of her hand to wipe the tears from his naturally cocoa tanned cheeks, and then ran her fingers through his dark wavy hair. "I know I'm a stranger, but I used to be a police officer. I'll help you, and my friend who is a police officer, will help you, too." The little boy must have felt he could trust her as he leaned forward and rest his head on her shoulder. "Do you want to tell me your name, now?" Dee Dee asked.

"Jaeden."

"Oh, I like that name." Dee Dee replied with a smile. "What are your Mommy and Daddy's names?"

"Mommy's name is Talia….Daddy's name is Jaeden, too."

"What's your last name?"

"Davis."

"Good job." Dee Dee praised the child. "How old are you?

"Three and a half."

"You're a smart little boy." Dee Dee smiled. "Do you know where you live?"

"Uh-huh. Mommy and Daddy told me. I live on Langley Street….one nine four. That's the big numbers on my house."

"You're doing a _great_ job. Do you know your phone number?"

Jaeden heaved a sigh and started to cry again. "I get mixed up. I get my numbers mixed up. I know don't 'em."

Dee Dee stroked his little arm and his back. "That's okay. You've told me a lot that can help us get you home. We can tell the police all of this and they'll get in touch with your parents. Do you know the man in the car?"

"No! He's mean!" Jaeden tensed in Dee Dee's arms. "He's gonna get me again! He hit my Daddy and screamed at me! He's gonna get me!"

"No, honey. I won't let him. He's long gone and he won't be back." Dee Dee felt it was best to hold off until he's feeling safer, hopefully with his parents in attendance. "It's okay. We won't talk about him, now." She wrapped her arms around him a little tighter and rests her cheek against the top of his head. After more than half an hour since the crash, the emergency vehicles were in earshot.

"Do you hear that? The police are coming." Jaeden didn't answer and kept his head against Dee Dee's chest. "We're all going to get you home."

One state trooper's car and a strawberry red fire truck parked just behind Dee Dee's car; each servant exiting their vehicles in a hurry. While one firefighter ran across the street to the crashed car, the trooper and another firefighter ran over to Dee Dee's.

"Ma'am, are you and your son alright?" The firefighter asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but he has a bump on his head. He's not my son, though. He was in the wrecked car. I found him there."

"Okay. Come on, buddy. Let's have a look at you."

The officer stepped aside to allow the firefighter to take Jaeden.

"While he takes care of the child, I'd like to ask you some questions." The officer said.

As the young man reached for the child, Jaeden wrapped his arms around Dee Dee's neck.

"Come, on sweetie. The fireman wants to help you." She tried to convince him. Before she could try again, an attendant from the newly arrived ambulance came over to assist. The young woman realized the reluctance from Jaeden and tried her own approach.

"Hi, little guy. My name is Ashley." The woman said with a cheerful smile. "Come with me and you'll see the inside of my ambulance and we can put a nice bandage on your head."

"No! I want to stay with Dee Dee!" Tears welled in Jaeden's eyes. "I don't wanna go!"

Dee Dee's heart ached as she knew she couldn't leave his side. "It's okay. I'll stay with you, but we have to let them take a look at your head." With Jaeden clinging to her like Velcro, she struggled to get out of the low bucket-seat.

"Let me take him." Ashley reached for the child who began screaming, but she didn't let it faze her. When Dee Dee was out of the car, Ashley noticed her protruding belly. "He's too heavy for you to carry. I'll take him over." She announced.

Jaeden began shrieking with fear as Ashley carried him away from the one person he could trust at the moment. "Dee Dee!" His little arms stretched over Ashley's shoulder in an effort to reach his new friend. "Dee Dee!"

"I'm coming, sweetheart." Dee Dee quickly grabbed her purse from the seat. "I'm right behind you."

Once they reached the ambulance, another attendant helped Dee Dee up to sit on a gurney inside, and then Ashley handed Jaeden to her.

"Come here." Dee Dee reached for the child. "I've got you, now. Shh-shh. It's okay."

After Ashley checked Jaeden's pupils and told Dee Dee that obviously had only a minor bump on the head, but would be taken to the hospital for further inspection. She placed a Fred Flintstone bandage on his head and complimented him for doing so well. "By the look of that car, it's a wonder he wasn't seriously injured."

"I know." Dee Dee replied and ran her hand up and down the toddler's back. "He's a tough one." She smiled.

"Will you be riding with him to the hospital?"

"How can I not?" Dee Dee asked in surprise of the question. It was obvious that Jaeden couldn't be without her. "I'll stay with him until his parents come for him."

Ashley nodded and exited the ambulance to speak with another attendant and a police officer who'd just pulled up to the scene.

The trooper, who'd looked on patiently, also complimented the child on his bravery. He began to question Dee Dee for any information she might have on the escaped driver. She described him as best she could, and let him know that Jaeden shouldn't be questioned until his parents were with him. He told Dee Dee that Jaeden could very well be the young boy who was reported as kidnapped during a car theft.

"Thank you, Mrs. Turnan. We really appreciate you taking the time to investigate. There's no telling how long little Jaeden would have been in that car if you hadn't found him and made the call."

"I'm glad I was here." Dee Dee sighed and held Jaeden a little closer. As the trooper walked to his car to check for any information on the driver, Dee Dee recognized the unmarked police car which skidded to a stop at the edge of the road.

"Dee Dee?" Rick Hunter jumped from his car and raced over to her. "Dee Dee, are you alright?"

(Continued...)


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter Twelve)

Rick stepped up and inside the back of the ambulance. "I knew that was your car on the side of the road from the rental tag. What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" He put his arm around her and looked down at Jaeden.

"No, I'm fine." Dee Dee looked at Rick. It was a relief to see a familiar face amid the confusion. "After our picnic lunch, I was out for a ride. I came across the accident and found him inside that wrecked car. The driver got out and walked…well, pretty much _ran_ away. I don't think he had a scratch on him.

"I heard the call over the radio, but of course I had no idea that you'd called it in." Rick sighed and pulled Dee Dee a little closer. "I'm glad he didn't hurt either of you. He had a gun."

"Really?" Dee Dee pulled away, looking up in surprise. "So, then…" She looked down at the child and whispered to Rick "Jaeden is the kidnapped child that you got the call about?"

"Right. When the trooper called it in after talking to you, we knew for sure it was him."

"I'm so glad that lunatic left Jaeden and that I found him."

"Me, too." Rick sighed gratefully.

"Jaeden, this is my friend, the policeman I told you that would help us. His name is Rick."

Jaeden turned slightly toward Rick and barely raised his hand to wave. "Hi". He said softly.

"Hi." Rick smiled and gently placed his hand on Jaeden's head. "You're a brave little boy, aren't you?"

Jaeden shrugged his shoulders and relaxed against Dee Dee.

"Yeah, you are." Rick smiled at Jaeden again and then looked at Dee Dee. "We'd better get this little guy back to his parents. They're waiting at the hospital."

"Okay." Dee Dee nodded. "I'll ride with him to the hospital. We'll finish talking later."

Rick agreed and exited the ambulance to check on any leads.

To Dee Dee's surprise, Jaeden lay down on the gurney without any argument as she held his hand during the entire ride.

Mr. and Mrs. Jaeden Davis Sr. met their son at the entrance. With a quick 'thank you' to Dee Dee, they hurried to follow along as their little boy was wheeled into the ER examination area. Just as she was about to take a seat, Dee Dee noticed one of the officers from the scene of the accident.

"Excuse me…" She said as she walked up to him. "I just came in with the little boy from the accident on Beachwood Road."

"Right. I remember you." He smiled. "Mrs. Turnan, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm Dodson, by the way. What can I do for you?"

"Nice to meet you." Dee Dee exchanged greetings by shaking hands with the officer. "Can you tell me what happened to Mr. Davis? I saw the bandage on his head and the blood all over his shirt."

"Oh, he was assaulted by the man who took his little boy. It happened right in their driveway."

"Oh, no." Dee Dee cringed at the thought.

"Mr. Davis sat a bag of groceries down on the ground and had just unlocked the child's car seat when he was jumped."

Dee Dee now realized how Jaeden had gotten out of his seat and fallen onto the floor. "That's terrible."

"The attacker pushed Mr. Davis out of the way in order to take his car, and they began to fight. The guy hit Davis across the head with the gun, knocking him to the ground and threatened to shoot him if he made a move."

"How horrible."

"Yeah, it is. And the guy didn't care at all that the child was put in danger because of him. He just wanted that car. Most likely on drugs."

"It's quite possible." Dee Dee sighed. "I appreciate you filling me in. I also appreciate you for the job that you do."

"Thanks. It's not often that we hear words like that."

"I know…I've been there."

"You're a cop?"

"I used to be a cop…LAPD…Homicide." Dee Dee felt a little twinge of excitement at hearing herself speak of her former occupation. "It was tough, but full-filling."

"Well, then, I have to thank you, too." The officer said. "It's nice to meet a fellow…_former_ officer who knows what it's like not to feel appreciated, but still pushes on for the safety of others."

"Thanks." Dee Dee smiled. "Well, I guess I should check on Jaeden."

"Nice talking with you. Best of luck to you with your baby."

"Thanks." Dee Dee smiled again. "Take care."

"You too."

Dee Dee was lead by a nurse to where Jaeden and his parent's were. She greeted Mr. and Mrs. Davis and she was happy to see her new little friend in a much happier state.

"Mrs. Turnan." Jaeden Sr. stood and shook her hand. "We can't thank you enough for what you did."

Talia Davis stood and pulled Dee Dee into a hug. "Thank you for taking care of our baby."

"I'm glad I was there." Dee Dee replied. Once they separated, they took their seats and she asked about Jaeden's condition.

"He's doing very well, thank you." Talia answered. "They don't think there's any serious injury, but they've taken X-rays and will do a CT scan just to be sure."

"That's good." Dee Dee answered while looking at her little friend. "Jaeden, I have to tell you…I'm very proud of you." She moved close to the bed and took his little hand in hers. "You're such a sweet, brave and smart little boy." She smiled. "If I have a little boy, I'd like him to be like you."

Unsure of just how to answer, Jaeden simply replied 'Okay' in a soft and innocent voice.

Dee Dee sat back down and talked a little more about the incident with Mr. and Mrs. Davis. Within a few minutes, two orderlies and a nurse came to take the little boy for his CT scan. Dee Dee gave the Davis' her number and asked them to call with an update of the test results and then walked toward the exit.

Remembering that her car was still parked several miles away on the side of the road, she decided to call her mother to come and pick her up. Before she dialed the number, she heard a familiar voice and turned toward it. She saw Rick coming into the emergency entrance with an EMT at his side. When she saw the bloody bandage on Rick's forearm, she gasped and quickly put down the phone. "Oh, my God. Rick! What happened?"

"I'm okay." Rick stated calmly.

"No, you're not okay." Dee Dee took a closer look at his arm. "You're bleeding and you've been brought to the hospital."

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." Rick took a seat on the nearest gurney that the nurse pointed out.

"How did it happen?" Dee Dee stood beside him.

"I stopped off at a convenience store for a soda and interrupted what was most likely to be a robbery. I didn't even have a chance to pull my weapon. I stepped up behind the guy in line, he turned toward me and the next thing I knew, my arm felt like it was on fire. He knifed me."

Dee Dee furrowed her brow as she visualized the scene.

"Before he sliced me for a second time, the cashier scrambled across the counter with a baseball bat and hit a homer with the guy's kneecap. We called for backup and here I am." Rick tried to sound lighthearted about the situation, but Dee Dee didn't seem to notice the attempt. "It's really not that bad." He added.

Dee Dee looked at the bandage which now had blood seeping through it even more. "It looks pretty serious to me. We need a doctor right away." She looked toward the nurse."Can you find one for us?"

The nurse moved closer. "Let's have a look," she said. After careful inspection, she told Rick he'd need a few stitches. After cleansing the wound, she applied a topical antibiotic, placed a fresh bandage over the wound and told Rick the doctor would be in soon, and then she left.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Dee Dee was getting restless. "What's taking so long? Maybe they forgot about you. I'll go check." She started to walk into the hall when Rick raised his uninjured arm to block her path.

"Dee Dee, calm down. I've had worse and you know it. Stop making a big deal of it." Rick didn't intend to sound harsh, but it was obvious that he had.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Dee Dee sighed and stepped back. "I just can't help but be concerned about someone I care for."

Rick reached out and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's been a rough day. I'm just tired and I'm angry at myself for not being more careful." He tugged gently on her hand and craned his neck in order to look into her eyes as her gaze was cast downward. "I do have some really good news for you. The guy that did this is the same guy that took Jaeden. We got him, Dee Dee. We got him."

Dee Dee slowly looked up at Rick; her eyes widened with surprise. "Are you serious?

"Yes. I'm _very_ serious." Rick smiled. "So, you see, this little injury was worth getting."

"I'm so glad you got him, but I still wish you hadn't gotten hurt." Dee Dee sighed and leaned over and put her arms around Rick's neck. He placed his good arm around her waist.

Rick; knowing his emotions would only grow stronger and possibly cause he and Dee Dee to be in a precarious situation, made the first move and slid his arm slowly from around her. Without a word, and feeling her own emotions stirring, followed Rick's action and removed her arms from around his neck.

"Hey." Rick looked at her with concern. "Why don't you sit down…get off your feet? It'll be a little while before they stitch me up. I'll drive you home when I'm done."

Dee Dee sat in the chair next to the gurney. "Maybe _I'll_ drive _you_ home." She replied with a nod toward his arm. "You're hurt, remember?"

Rick gave her a crooked smile. "I remember."

"I should call mom and let her know I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth."

"Go ahead. I'll still be here when you get back."

Dee Dee left to make her call. When she returned the doctor was tending to Rick's arm. When he was ready to begin stitching, she was asked to leave the room until he was finished. While sitting in the hall, she thought of how many times the both of them had suffered injury which brought them to the hospital, and how they stood by one another in such situations. Today was just another reminder of how dangerous a life she led and how Rick still leads one. She loved him so, but she was once again battling the very fear that pulled her away from him and pushed her toward Alex. _"Can I really manage not worrying about him all the time? We've worked apart before and I wasn't there to watch his back, but what if I get a call that says he's seriously injured, or worse…that he isn't coming home ever again?"_

Her heart skipped at the thought and she wrapped her arms around herself in comfort. She remembered how Rick came to tell her that Steve was dead. Who would tell her that Rick was dead? Who would be there to console her when she broke down? She shuddered and tried to clear her mind of such things. After a second, her thoughts registered and she was surprised at herself. _"What am I saying? I'm married to Alex, now. He's my husband…the man I should worry if he'll come home safely or not. What's wrong with me?"_

"Mrs. Turnan." The nurse stood beside Dee Dee's chair. "You can come back inside, now."

Dee Dee, now shaken from her thoughts, stood and followed the nurse inside. She was surprised to see that it took less than a dozen stitches for Rick's arm.

"I'm almost ready." Rick said with a light tone. He noticed a look of dismay on Dee Dee's face. "Is something wrong? You look upset."

Dee Dee wanted to scream…to tell him, _"Of course I'm upset! You could have been killed! I'm worried about losing you and I don't even have you as my own! I'm torn between you and my husband and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!"_ Instead, she replied – "I'm okay…a little tired I guess."

Rick knew that she was holding back, but didn't pressure her. He figured they'd both had enough excitement for the day and decided to let it go….for now. "Yeah, it's been one hell of a day, hasn't it?"

Dee Dee was quiet and only nodded in agreement. She still hadn't completely lost focus of the thoughts she had while sitting in the hall. She sat down and waited until Rick was fitted with a lightweight sling for his arm and given prescriptions for pain medication and antibiotics. When he was all set, they both stood and Rick placed his hand at the small of Dee Dee's back as they exited the room and took the elevator to the pharmacy. When they finished, Rick returned his gentle and guiding hand to the spot on Dee Dee's back and escorted her from the hospital.

"Hand me the keys." Dee Dee said with her hand out.

"I can drive. I'm okay." Rick replied. "I'll have to drive myself home once we pick up your car, anyway."

"We don't have to pick it up tonight."

"I think we should. Though it's insured, you don't want anyone to steal or damage it. Come on." Rick returned his hand to Dee Dee's back, but she didn't move. "Don't make me pick you up and carry you to the car." He smiled.

"Yeah, right." Dee Dee replied. "I'd like to see you lift me, now. I'm not alone in this body anymore and you only have one good arm." She titled her head with a smile.

"I know. You're still no heavier than a feisty little banty rooster. A pregnant banty rooster."

"Huh?" Dee Dee looked at Rick, looked away and then back to him; shaking her head in disbelief. "I know you didn't just say that." She giggled. "A pregnant _rooster_?" She burst out laughing.

Rick began to laugh, too, but more so at seeing Dee Dee so happy. "Well, I don't guess I can blame it on the pain meds. I haven't taken any yet."

"I don't think you can." Dee Dee replied.

Though he felt he could drive with no problem, Rick thought of how he could actually be putting them and Dee Dee's baby in danger by trying to prove that he's capable of handling a car with one arm. He'd never forgive himself if hurt either of them.

"Here". He said while handing her they keys. "You can be my chauffeur for the evening."

"I'm so honored." Dee Dee replied sarcastically and with a smile while taking the keys. "Now, let's get you home before you say anything else that's stupid."

Home. Rick remembered the last time they'd been in his home together. It started off as an unplanned romantic event, but quickly turned into a moment of distress for the both of them when they realized what they were about to move ahead with wasn't in the best interest of Dee Dee's marriage. Rick hated the idea of pulling Dee Dee from her wedding vows, but considering what he knows about her marriage, he didn't think he'd have to pull very hard. He may not have to pull at all. He told himself - _"Just wait and let her come to you. Patience….patience."_

(Continued...)


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter Thirteen)

When they arrived at Rick's house, Dee Dee ordered him to relax on the sofa while she went into the kitchen to make something for him to eat.

"I'll just have a slice of that left-over pizza." Rick called from the living room.

"I can cook something. I really don't mind."

"No, I'm fine with the pizza."

Dee Dee walked in with her hands on her hips. "Are you hinting that you wouldn't like my cooking?"

"No." Rick smiled. "I believe that you can cook, now. I enjoyed what you made for the picnic. I'm just really in the mood for the pizza."

Dee Dee let a smile creep onto her lips. "Okay, just checking. Will you at least let me heat it up for you?"

"Sure." Rick smiled. "Knock yourself out."

While the pizza warmed, Dee Dee went into the bedroom to retrieve his pillows and a blanket for him. He wanted to tell her to stop fussing over him and to relax, but he remembered hurting her feelings when he stopped her from tracking down a doctor for him. He figured it'd make her happy to take care of him. Besides, he did enjoy a little attention every now and then, especially from her. He began to wonder if Alex accepted any extra attention if she offered it to him. _"Maybe he doesn't. Maybe that's one of the things that bothers her and a part of why their marriage is on the rocks."_

Dee Dee brought in the pizza slices; two large ones for Rick, one medium for herself and a soda for each of them. She sat beside him on the sofa and they went over some of the events of the day as they ate. When they finished, Dee Dee reminded Rick to take his antibiotics.

"It's time to get out of these shoes." Rick announced.

Dee Dee groaned. "Oh, God. I'm glad I've finished eating. The smell would have surely killed my appetite."

"Well, I'm offended." Rick replied as he kicked off his shoes. "My feet do not stink."

"Yeah, they do." Dee Dee waved her hand through the air. "The stench is a deadly weapon." She laughed.

"Is that what you think?" Rick said with a glint in his eye. "Let's test out your claim." He lifted his foot in the air in front of Dee Dee's face. "How's that? Deadly? I don't think so, you're still alive."

"Eww, gaaah!" Dee Dee grabbed his ankle to guide his foot away from her face. "You're disgusting!" She laughed. "Stop it, you idiot! My baby can even smell that!"

Rick laughed at the combination of frown and laughter on her face. "Take a whiff. Quite pleasant, actually. My feet are never stinky. Never."

"Alright, alright! I apologize!" Dee Dee laughed. "Now, move that thing out of my face!"

Rick placed his foot back on the floor and listened to Dee Dee laugh. He loved her laugh. It was a light shining in his heart that could bring him out of any sluggish mood.

"Come on, and lean back." Dee Dee ordered. "You need to get some rest."

"I'm fine. My arm is starting to ache a little more, but I'm okay." Rick answered.

"Well, take one of the pills you have for pain, and take your antibiotic, too."

"I'll take the antibiotic, but I think I'll go for the over-the-counter stuff for the pain."

"Okay. But if it gets too bad, take one of the pills. You don't have to prove to anyone that you're macho enough to suffer through the pain. You need your rest."

"Yes, mother." Rick chuckled.

Dee Dee heard the remark, but kept her smile hidden as if she didn't hear him. "Maybe you should go on to bed. You might fall asleep out here and you won't be comfortable enough, not with your arm the way it is."

"I'll head off in a little while. Why don't you stay and keep me company?"

"Just for a few minutes." Dee Dee answered.

They talked about plans for another picnic in the near future and that Dee Dee would like to visit Charlie and Sporty. She thought she'd even drive to Hollenbeck to see Brad and Kitty.

Rick wanted to approach the topic of whether or not she had made any other decisions about her marriage, but given the day she'd had, he chose to leave things as they were. He shifted his weight and without thinking, raised his injured arm to the back of the sofa, accidentally banging his arm. He quickly moved his arm and grabbed it with his other hand. "Whoa. That wasn't good." He groaned and winced in pain.

"Let me see." Dee Dee gently placed her hand on his arm and examined the bandage. "It doesn't seem to be bleeding, so hopefully you didn't pop a stitch. I'll wait a few minutes and check again."

Rick's face continued to hold the expression of pain.

Dee Dee reached for the bottle of pain medication on the coffee table. "Are you sure you don't want one of these?"

Rick looked at the bottle and then back to Dee Dee. He knew she'd never make an issue of his taking anything; never calling him a wimp, but he was never too keen on taking such meds unless absolutely necessary. When another pain hit him, he felt taking one would be necessary. "I guess I should take one."

Dee Dee handed him the pill and his soda. "You'll sleep better tonight, too."

Rick took the medicine and settled against the pillows on the sofa. "Thanks."

"No problem." Dee Dee smiled. "I'll wait a little while and then I'll call mom to pick me up." After half an hour passed, Dee Dee placed her call. She checked Rick's arm again, and was satisfied to see it wasn't bleeding. While waiting for Anna, the two talked and watched television for nearly an hour and Dee Dee noticed that Rick was beginning to talk slower and more softly as his eyelids grew heavier.

"You're about to fall asleep. Go to bed so you can be comfortable. Mom will be here in a minute."

"I'm fine." Rick stifled a yawn. "I'll stay here with you until she comes."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"That's got to be her." Dee Dee said as she stood to walk to the door. She opened it and asked Anna if she'd like to come in for a minute. She said she would…that she'd like to say 'hello' to Rick and to ask how he's feeling. After about ten minutes, Dee Dee made sure that Rick was up and heading to his bedroom. After giving him enough time to change, she knocked on the door. When he opened it, she saw him standing there in a pair of dark blue cotton shorts and nothing else. Various thoughts; mostly lustful, entered her mind as her eyes moved from his head, to his muscular chest, his sturdy calves, down to his bare feet and back to his alluring blue eyes. While she fought hard against running her hands along his chest, she caught a glimpse of his bed and all sorts of ideas ran wild in her mind.

"I'm all set." Rick announced groggily.

Dee Dee was immediately snapped out of her trance, but not enough to verbalize more than - "Oh, okay. Good."

"I really appreciate you helping me out." Rick smiled.

"Glad to do it." Dee Dee replied after becoming more aware of the present conversation. "Call if you need anything."

"I will."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. Sleep well."

"You too." Rick turned to Anna. "The both of you."

"Goodnight Rick." Anna replied. She and Dee Dee gathered their purses and exited the house.

During the ride, Dee Dee explained the day to Anna who was quite surprised and also proud of how her daughter had handled the situation. Since it hadn't gotten dark, yet, Dee Dee asked Anna to take her to pick up her car. When they arrived at the scene, she was reminded of what happened and how lucky she'd been to have found Jaeden unharmed. When they got home, they settled in on the patio and continued the discussion until both were ready to turn in for the night.

– –

Rick settled into bed and propped his aching arm on the pillow beside him. His eyes fluttered with sleep as the medicine began to enter his system by the minute. His mind was mixed with various emotions toward Dee Dee. He felt bad for being short with her when she only showed concern for him at the hospital, and he thought of how he enjoyed her company while they sat and ate pizza. He realized even more how much he truly missed having her around. Her bubbly personality and caring nature were expressed today toward him and little Jaeden. _"If only Alex could appreciate her in the same way I do."_

The next morning, Rick called in for a couple of days off from work. He'd only be put to desk duty until he's healed enough, and would take his off-time to spend with Dee Dee.

"Hello?"

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Dee Dee asked.

"I'm doing pretty well, thanks." Rick reclined on the sofa with the phone to his ear. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How did you sleep? Did your arm give you much trouble?"

"I slept pretty well. I don't think I'll need anything more than some Tylenol from here on out, provided I don't bang my arm again."

"Let's hope that you won't. How long are you going to be off work?"

"Just for today and tomorrow. I'll be on desk-duty until I get the green light, but I don't think that'll be much of a wait."

"Just make sure you don't overdo it, and listen to your doctor."

"Yes, Ma'am." Rick chuckled. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm going to buy a little gift for Jaeden and take it to him. He's home and doing fine, by the way."

"Glad to hear it."

"After that, I'm not sure what I'll be up to."

"Well, if you like, we could go by and see Charlie and then later, go out to dinner."

"That sounds nice, but are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm sure." Rick said with a smile. "I'll let you drive, if that's okay?" He knew he could do it, but again, he put Dee Dee and her baby's safe first.

"Of course it's okay." She said cheerfully.

"What time will you be ready?"

Dee Dee looked at the wall clock while her errands came to mind. "Give me about two hours."

"I'll be ready when you get here." Rick answered.

"See you then."

"Come in."

"Hey, Charlie. Look who I found loitering outside the building." Rick announced while stepping aside the doorway.

"McCall!" Charles Devane stood from his desk to greet Dee Dee with a hug. "Excuse me, I mean…_Turnan_."

"Charlie!" She laughed as she hugged her former superior. "I'm surprised you didn't call me Hunter-and-McCall. That seemed to always be the way."

The two parted with laughter and Charlie took a closer look at Dee Dee. "You look great. To see you, our little Dee Dee married and expecting a baby…." Charlie's smile took over his sentence.

Dee Dee felt like blushing. "Well, it's all true." She smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "I'm all grown up and growing out." She giggled as Charlie laughed heartily.

"Come on. Have a seat. You too, Rick."

"Well, thanks for noticing me, Charlie." Rick smirked. "Here I am with an injured arm and you focus all of your attention on the pregnant lady. That's really nice."

"Oh, don't be jealous." Dee Dee sat down and reached up for Rick's hand. "You can sit beside me and I promise to include you in the conversation, you poor baby." She and Charlie stifled their laughter, but the "hurt" expression on Rick's face pulled the laughter from them.

"I'm dealing with a couple of comedians." Rick huffed playfully. "You two should go on tour."

Charlie cleared his throat of laughter and turned his attention to Dee Dee. "Speaking of touring, how long will you be here?"

"I really haven't decided." Dee Dee glanced at Rick. "I'm just playing it by ear, I guess. You know, see what happens as the days go by."

Rick knew that he was part of how those days went by, but didn't dare say so.

"Is Alex coming over?" Charlie asked.

"He's in Germany right now on business."

"Oh, so maybe he'll come here when he's done over there. We should all go out to dinner one night."

Rick looked over at Dee Dee and could see she was uncomfortable, but was unsure of how she wanted to answer and if he could help by answering for her. "Maybe, Charlie." That's all he could come up with.

"Charlie, I'll be honest with you." Dee Dee turned to Rick who nodded in support. "I don't know if Alex is coming over at all, and I don't know when I'm going back to London. He and I are separated right now. Our marriage isn't in the best of shape, so I came here to take some time to myself."

Charlie's expression changed to sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure that with the baby coming, you'd much rather have a happy marriage, but if can't work things out, do what's best…what'll make you and the baby happy."

"Thanks." Dee Dee sighed at hearing the support. "I do want to do what's best, and I appreciate you standing by me."

"Anytime, Dee Dee." Charlie smiled. "So, how are things coming along with the baby? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, I think I want to be surprised."

"Do you have one of those weird little picture images?"

Rick laughed aloud. "Sonogram, Charlie. It's called a sonogram image."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Technologically Correct." Charlie replied with a smirk.

Dee Dee laughed at the both of them as she pulled the slip of paper from her purse. "Here, Charlie."

"Aww, look at that." Charlie sighed. "I have no idea of what the hell I'm looking at, but…aww, look at that." He laughed.

Rick and Dee Dee joined him in laughter, and then Dee Dee stood up and leaned over Charlie's shoulder to point out what was what on the image. "Since I don't want to know the sex, I only let the doctor give me copies of when the baby's being shy." While she took in all the praise he gave her on her little one, Rick used Charlie's phone for a quick call. Once they all finished their conversation, Charlie made a quick copy of the sonogram image and they agreed to meet up again in the near future.

When they made it to the car, Rick instructed Dee Dee as to where they'd go next and she soon found herself at a local park.

"Park next to that red Corvette." Rick said to her.

Dee Dee noticed that the person behind the wheel was quite interested in reading the newspaper, but she didn't pay any closer attention.

"Why are we here?" She asked Rick.

"To meet with someone very, very important from your past."

Rick raised his brow when Dee Dee looked at him questionably. "I didn't say that."

"I know." Dee Dee turned toward the Corvette curiously.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize my voice." The voice behind the newspaper came again. "It hasn't been that long since…."

"Sporty!" Dee Dee's eyes widened with surprise and she quickly unfastened her seat-belt and got out of the car. "Sporty James, get out of that car, right now!" She laughed while she made her way around to the Corvette's driver's side.

"My favorite ex-Sergeant." Sporty exited the car and put his arms around Dee Dee. "Come here, girl! How've you been?" He stepped back to take a look at her. "Hmm." He eyed her belly. "You've been busy doing grown-up things, haven't you?"

Dee Dee laughed. "Shut up!"She slapped his arm. "Look at you. Still dressing to the Nines, but not quite as flashy."

"I've toned it down, but still doing it in high-style." Sporty adjusted the collar on his silk shirt. "I'm always gonna do whatever I do in style."

"I'll say. Nice ride." Dee Dee looked at the Corvette and smiled. "One day, I'm getting one of these."

"Well, just don't let Hunter get ahold of it. The man is murder on cars, but we already know that, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." Dee Dee laughed and looked at Rick who was leaning against her Mustang. "Don't dent it!"

"Funny!" Rick sneered. "Everybody's ganging up on me today. Why is that?" He walked over to his friends. "Why am I being treated so shabbily?"

"Come off it, Hunter, man. You're getting testy in your old age. We young people will move ahead to a table to continue our conversation. If you think you can keep your whining to yourself, you're more than welcome to join us." Sporty extended his hand to Dee Dee. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She smiled and allowed him to lead the way with Hunter trailing behind.

Rick smiled at how much fun Dee Dee was having today. Even if his friends hadn't been joking about his feelings, he wouldn't have cared. As long as she's happy, he'd be happy.

"Rick, is this who you called from Charlie's office?" Dee Dee asked with a smile.

"Yep. I wanted to surprise you." Rick grinned. "I see that my plan worked well."

"It did." Dee Dee beamed. "Thank you."

"Glad to do it."

"Ahem." Sporty cleared his throat. "Hunter, be quiet and let me get my own conversation going with the pretty lady, okay? Tell me what's going on, Dee Dee. Umm. I guess I can call you by your first name, or would you prefer that I be more formal?"

"Call me Dee Dee. It's nice to hear you call me that." She smiled. "Things are going a little off kilter at times, but I'm making it." She filled Sporty in on her marital situation and he offered his sympathy and wished her the best. "And as you can see, I still can't leave Hunter alone for a minute or else he gets hurt." She looked across the picnic table at Rick. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I wish I knew, Dee Dee. It's like he wears a sign that instructs people to injure him. Weird, man. Weird."

Rick did his best to look upset, but when Sporty and Dee Dee laughed, his plan folded and he laughed, too.

"Seriously, Hunter. How's your arm?" Sporty asked.

"Not too bad, thanks. The doctor will take a look at the stitches tomorrow. I'll be on desk-duty for a few days, but other than that, I'm good."

"Glad to hear it's not worse." Sporty said sincerely.

The trio talked and joked and reminisced for over an hour and then Rick and Dee Dee decided it was time to leave so they could get to their dinner date.

During the drive back to Rick's house, the two talked about how nice it was to for Dee Dee to see Charlie and Sporty, and they also talked about plans for dinner.

"Do you want to go on to dinner now, or wait a little while?" Dee Dee asked.

"It's up to you."

"Well, I'd like to go home and change."

"I think I would, too."

"Okay." Dee Dee replied. "That'll give us a little more time to decide where we'd like to eat."

"Right." Rick smiled. "I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself today."

"Thanks. I'm glad you took me to see them." Dee Dee smiled broadly. "It reminded me of old times. The good times."

"Maybe after my doctor's appointment tomorrow, we could try to catch up with Kitty and Brad."

"Oh, that'd be great." Dee Dee smiled again.

They pulled up in front of Rick's house and decided that they'd be ready to go at 6pm.

Dee Dee was soon parking her Mustang in her mother's driveway. She exited her car with a light heart, thinking of how she'd spent her day so far and how she looked forward to dinner with Rick. Just as she was about to be her key into the lock, Anna opened the door.

"Hi. I didn't know you were home." She greeted her mother.

"Yes, I'm here." Anna's tone was flat.

"What's wrong?" Dee Dee stepped past her mother and on into the living room.

"You have company in the den."

Before Anna could answer, the visitor stepped into the room and caught Dee Dee's attention.

"Hi, Dee Dee."

"Alex."

(Continued...)


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter Fourteen)

"What are you doing here?" Dee Dee questioned her husband.

"I came to see you and to hopefully take you home."

Anna looked at her daughter and son-in-law. "I'll leave you two alone." She excused herself and went toward the patio. "Alex…" She turned back. "Don't upset her. I mean it." She gave him a stern look and then continued to her destination while Alex only nodded.

"Can we sit?" Alex asked.

"I don't have time." Dee Dee replied sharply.

"No time for me and our marriage? I'm trying to make things better. Why aren't you?"

Dee Dee thought that maybe she should hear him out. Maybe he did intend to try and work on saving their marriage. She sighed heavily and walked toward the den. "Let's sit in here." They sat across from each other and Alex commented on how well she looked. "You look really good, Dee Dee."

"Thanks." Dee Dee replied softly. "I thought you were going home after Germany."

"I was, but I finished up there early and caught a flight to get here."

"I see."

Alex sighed and clasped his hands together on his lap. "Have you thought any more about coming home?"

Dee Dee shifted her weight in her chair and shook her head. "No…not really."

"Oh." Alex replied simply.

"Have you given any more thought to going to a marriage counselor?" Dee Dee asked."

"No, I haven't. I don't need to see one."

Dee Dee sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "Yes, you do. We both do. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I know what I feel for you in my heart, Dee Dee. I love you very much and I don't want to lose you. I don't need any counselor to tell me how I feel."

"But you don't act as if you love me. You don't pay enough attention to me, Alex. You volunteer to work on your off days. If you do that to me, you're likely to do the same to our baby. I don't want that to happen.

"It won't." Alex replied. "I promise I'll be there for the both of you. I won't neglect you."

"So you say." Dee Dee wasn't fully convinced. "What about the issue of my friends? You don't want me to have the friends I want to have."

Alex sat back. "You have friends. I don't have a problem with that."

"I don't have any _close_ friends in London and you know it. I have acquaintances. I have a very good friend right here in town, but you…"

"Rick Hunter." Alex interrupted with a groan. "I knew it'd only be a few minutes before you brought him up."

"I care a lot about him, Alex." Dee Dee announced sharply.

"I know. I know." Alex answered quietly. "Dee Dee, we have to fix things. That is, if you want to stay married to me and raise our child together. I know that's what I want for us."

Dee Dee looked at her husband with uncertainty in her eyes. "I do want to be happy, and I want our baby to be happy." She hesitated and swallowed hard. "I do love you, Alex. I'm just hurt."

"And I'm sorry I've hurt you." He replied. "I never wanted that, Dee Dee. I want you to be happy…with _me_. While I had some time to think in my lonely hotel room, I thought of how much lonelier I'd be living without you and the baby. So,…" He hesitated and cleared his throat. "If it's the best thing in getting back on track, I'll see a marriage counselor, and I promise to pay more attention to you. You've really never asked me for anything other than my time, and you do deserve it. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you."

Surprised, Dee Dee remained silent as her husband continued.

"I know that if I at least try to fight for you, I may win. If I don't fight, I'll be giving up and giving in to what or who may pull you away from me forever. I don't want to take a chance. I love you too much for that. And as far as Rick goes, I know that if you're with me as my wife, you must love me. I shouldn't worry about you being friends with him. He really has taken care of you over the years, but I'd like to be the main one to do that from now on. Friendship is one thing, but we have promised to never break our wedding vows. I know you'd never do that. You're right that you should have friends. Rick is your best friend, and I'll be able to handle that because I love you so much." Alex sighed as his heart fluttered with anticipation of Dee Dee's response.

Dee Dee heard what she'd longed to hear, but it was so unexpected, she quite taken by surprise. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll let me prove myself to you." Alex moved to sit beside her. "Tell me there's still hope for us, Dee Dee. I want to be with you and to have the family we wanted." He placed his hand on her stomach. "This baby doesn't deserve to be born into a broken home if we can help it. It's up to us."

Before Dee Dee could answer, the phone rang. "Excuse me." She said to Alex who slowly removed his hand from her stomach to allow her to stand. "Hello?"

"Hey, did you forget where I live?"

Dee Dee gasped lightly in surprise at hearing the voice. "Oh, no. I…uh, someone dropped by unexpectedly." She looked at her watch. "I didn't realize what time it was."

"Do you need to cancel our plans?" Rick asked.

Dee Dee glanced at Alex who stood and said he'd give her some privacy, and then left the room. "Um…" She turned her attention back to Rick. "I don't know, yet. Give me a few minutes and I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay." Rick was hesitant to hang up. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll explain later."

"Alright. I'll wait for your call."

Dee Dee hung up; feeling tension build as she wondered how she'd handle the predicament she'd been thrown into. She wanted to keep her date with Rick, but she also wanted to continue talking with Alex to see what more he had to say. She let out a ragged sigh and called Alex back into the room.

"I have something to tell you." She began as they both took a seat. "If you're willing to be honest with me and go to a counselor, then I have to be honest with you." She pursed his lips before beginning; wondering about Alex's reaction. "Before you got here, I…made plans to have dinner with Rick, tonight. That was him on the phone."

"I see." Alex replied softly. Knowing that he really wanted what was best for his marriage, he didn't argue.

Dee Dee was torn. She didn't want to leave Rick alone without any explanation, but she wanted to give Alex a chance to prove that he may be starting to travel down the right path. She suddenly felt confused and angry at Alex for putting her in this predicament. She sat down on the sofa and placed her folded hands under her chin. "Alex, I need to talk to Rick."

Alex sat beside her again. "I thought you might. I won't be angry about it. I'll do what I can to help make you understand that I'm here you for the rest of our lives."

Dee Dee sat up a little straighter and looked at her husband. "You really mean that?"

Alex looked at her with all seriousness in his eyes. "I really do."

Surprised once again, Dee Dee didn't reply. She turned her thoughts to how she'd approach Rick with the news.

"Listen…" Alex began. "I'll leave you to gather your thoughts. Here's the number to my hotel room in case you decide to come over or call." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips while his hand gently caressed her belly. "I'll let myself out."

Dee Dee sighed in distress as the confusion and anger grew stronger within. She silently questioned herself. _"Why did he have to come back? Why am I angry at him for trying to save our marriage; isn't that what I want? What will I say to Rick? What will he say to me?"_

"Dee Dee?" Anna stepped into the room and sat beside her daughter. "I saw Alex driving away. What happened?"

"Slowly, Dee Dee explained the details.

Anna sat quietly for a moment as she let the information settle. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know that I want the marriage I always dreamed of, and it's possible that Alex is ready to give it to me. And then there's Rick." She sighed. "He knows me better than anyone and he truly cares for me. He loves me. I still love him, too."

"But…" Anna tried to lead her daughter further.

"But, I'm still confused on my feelings for each of them. I need time."

"Yes, you do. But you can't hold them off for very long."

"I know. I haven't canceled my dinner date with Rick for the night, and I wonder if I could talk to him about Alex being here. But, Alex wants me to call or come by his hotel tonight and continue talking with him. I don't know what to do."

Anna placed her hand over her daughter's hands. "Take your time and you'll do what's right. I know you will."

Fifteen minutes later, Dee Dee called to tell Rick she'd pick him up as soon as she changed clothes. She was nervous, but didn't let that keep her from moving ahead with her plan.

"Did your company leave?" Rick asked as he got into the car. "I'm sorry if I caused you to rush them off. We could have rescheduled."

"No, it's fine. I really wanted to go out with you tonight." Dee Dee smiled as cheerfully as possible.

"Then I'm a very lucky man." Rick smiled and fastened his seat-belt.

They drove off toward their destination and involved themselves in small-talk on the way. When they were seated inside the restaurant, Rick asked Dee Dee if anything was wrong. She told him she was just preoccupied with thoughts of the company she'd had earlier, and she apologized for not giving him her full attention. Rick told her that he understood, and though curious as to whom she was referring to, he didn't ask. Dee Dee was able to continue with a lighter mood while they spoke during dinner, but when they went for a walk on the beach, her mind wandered back and forth from her feelings toward both men.

"I know you need to tell me something, Dee Dee. Let's go back to my place and talk, okay?"

Dee Dee looked up and into Rick's eyes, knowing that she may break his heart once again if she chooses Alex, but she knew he had to be told what was happening. She agreed to his suggestion and they made the drive to his place.

"Do you want anything to drink or a snack?" Rick asked as Dee Dee took a seat.

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

Rick sat beside her. "Tell me what's on your mind? Did you hear of some bad news today?"

"Not exactly. It was more surprising than bad."

"Tell me about it."

Dee Dee's throat suddenly went dry. "You know, I think I _will_ have something to drink, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I'll do anything for you." Rick said with a smile and a wink. When he returned with a bottle of apple juice for each of them, he took his seat again. "Now, what's on your mind?"

After taking a good-sized gulp of juice, Dee Dee began to explain. "The company I had today was Alex."

"What? Really?" Rick replied in surprise, but remained calm.

"Yes. He left Germany early and instead of going to London, he came here to ask me to come back home."

Rick felt his stomach tighten. "What did you tell him?"

"I haven't given him an answer, yet." Dee Dee exhaled nervously.

"Well, what do you _plan_ to tell him? Are you considering going back to him when he's made you so unhappy?"

Dee Dee sipped from her juice to help the words flow smoother. "He told me that he's willing to see a marriage counselor and that he wouldn't tell me that you and I can't have anymore contact with one another. He actually said that he'd be fine with us continuing our friendship…that he's not threatened anymore."

Rick sat back as the words tried to settle into his head. He was unsure of how he wanted to respond or even if he wanted to. He sat quietly for a few moments while Dee Dee waited for a response. "Well…" He began. "It sounds like he's saying all the right things. Do you believe him?"

Again, Dee Dee's heart seemed to skip a beat. "I…I think I might." She saw Rick's face fall. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, Rick. I don't know what I want to do about this whole situation." Her eyes stung with tears. "I thought for sure that Alex wouldn't give in and that I'd be free to stay here with you. Before you and I kissed that night, I wasn't in any rush to get back to Alex. After the kiss, I knew I wanted to be with you and at the same time I knew it was wrong to break my vows."

"We both knew it." Rick added. "We did the right thing by not going any further."

"I know, and I appreciate you being so understanding. Now since Alex has told me of his plans, I can't help but feel that he may actually mean what he says. Rick, I do want to keep my wedding vows intact, and if Alex is willing to do the same…"

"Then you'll give him the chance to prove it." Rick slid to the edge of the sofa and stared across the room. "I know you, Dee Dee. You're always one to do what's right and I think that's great. I always have and always will think that way about you." He slowly turned to face her. "It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"Why did he have to say he loves me?" Dee Dee wondered to herself, feeling self-conscious as Rick gazed at her. _"It doesn't make things any easier. I love him, too." _

"You'll have to do what you feel is right in your heart, Dee Dee." Rick added. "Always follow your heart."

(Continued...)


	15. Chapter 15

(Chapter Fifteen)

_(Tuesday)_

While Alex packed his luggage, Dee Dee sat on the edge of the bed and pouted. "My plans are ruined. I was so looking forward to giving you both a great birthday weekend."

"I know, but this can't be helped." Alex said with hint of sorrow in his voice. "I wish it wasn't like this."

"I know you do. But I had such great plans for your and AJ's birthday celebration."

"Well, you can still have a party for AJ."

"I will. But it won't be the same. You two share a birthday, and I wanted to do something really nice."

"I'm sorry." Alex sighed and sat down beside Dee Dee and took her hand. "You know I do love my work, and it's very important to me. But it's not nearly as important as you and AJ are to me. Two years ago, I promised you that I'd cut down on work when you chose to stay married to me rather than stay in LA with Rick. I'm so glad you gave me another chance, sweetheart. I meant what I said, too. And so far, I've done pretty well, haven't I?" Alex hoped Dee Dee would be understanding as he had kept his promise.

"Yes, you've done very well. I'm proud of you and I love you. We've come a long way to be this happy, haven't we?" Dee Dee allowed herself to smile softly.

"Yes, we have. If I hadn't been so pig-headed and jealous, we wouldn't have had to wait so long, but I do think it was worth the wait." Alex put his arms around his wife.

"I never would have thought that you'd actually be friendly toward Rick." Dee Dee sighed contently. "I'm so glad you two get along."

"Me, too. I'm glad he'll be here for our son's party. AJ loves his uncle Rick."

"Yes, they're crazy about each other. When we go to LA during the summer, I'm sure AJ will have you both building sandcastles while I watch from a comfy lounge chair." Dee Dee giggled when Alex playfully pinched her thigh.

"So, are you feeling any better about Saturday?" Alex was hopeful that she did.

Dee Dee's mood changed again. "I'm trying to. I just wanted us to be together at our baby's second birthday party."

" Alex kissed her temple. "I love you and the baby so much. If I could have someone cover for me, I would. But I can't. I really did try to get out of it."

"I know. And I also know that your job may be in jeopardy if you don't go. I understand that it's not your fault." Dee Dee sighed at the thought of having to see Alex off on another long trip. "So, we'll still go out to dinner on Thursday?"

"Sure. And we'll have many, many more birthdays to celebrate together." Alex smiled. "Our birthday's are on Thursday, anyway, so…"

"So, we'll have a celebration, but just not the big party until Saturday."

"Right." Alex stood to return to his packing, but turned back to face Dee Dee. "I promise we'll do something really big when I get back. Okay?"

"Okay." Dee Dee stood and put her arms around Alex's waist. "I know you'll love the present I'll be giving you." She said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah?" Alex questioned with a grin of his own. "Care to give me a hint?"

Dee Dee crooked her finger and asked him to lean in as she whispered.

Alex stood up straight and let out a huge sigh and a groan. "Oh, man. You don't know what you're doing to me, Dee Dee. How in the world can I concentrate on work with those kinds of images running wild in my head?"

"You're a smart man. Figure it out." Dee Dee winked and pulled herself from her husband and lay across the bed with an innocent look on her face. "Go ahead and finish packing. Your present will keep until you return."

Alex, with a gleam in his eye, practically dove on top of her. "To hell with packing. While AJ's asleep, I want at least part of my present right now." He and Dee Dee laughed and then united in a kiss; taking things further with each passing second.

_(Thursday)_

Since Dee Dee had been out earlier, tending to errands concerning Saturday's party, Alex stayed home to look after the baby. Instead of having Dee Dee drive all the way back home when she was near the restaurant, Alex suggested he pack up the baby and the video camera and meet her there. The plan worked like a charm.

The wait-staff surrounded the table and sang 'Happy Birthday' while placing a chocolate cake with cream cheese icing in front of Alex, and an identical smaller version in front of AJ.

"At-tee buh-tay to meee!" AJ exclaimed after everyone stopped singing. "It's my buh-tay!" He applauded himself.

Dee Dee and Alex laughed lovingly at their son and began to tickle his ribs. He giggled happily, and squirmed in his booster seat until the 'attack' was over.

"Make a wish, you two." Dee Dee beamed at her two men as she peeked from behind the video camera. "Blow out the candles so we can eat cake."

"I want cake." AJ said with bright eyes.

"You, do?" Alex smiled at his son. "Then let's blow out our candles together, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. Don't tush 'em." The toddler pointed to the candle on his father's cake. "It's hot. You can buhn yoosef."

"Good advice, buddy. Daddy won't touch them, and you don't touch yours either."

"I won't, Daddy."

Alex and Dee Dee laughed softly while exchanging a look of pride for their son.

"Come on, AJ. Close your eyes and make a wish with Daddy." Alex instructed.

AJ closed his eyes and his parents smiled at how precious he looked. They each wondered if could have possibly been wishing for anything at all, or if he was only doing as he's seen others do. His thick, dark eyelashes, top and bottom were meshed together as his little eyes were shut so tightly that they twitched under the strain.

"I finish." AJ said with a smile as his eyes opened. "You go, daddy. Wish!"

Alex and Dee Dee laughed at how sternly their son had instructed. When Alex finished his wish, Dee Dee counted off to three and had Junior and Senior blow out their candles simultaneously.

"I bwew two cannals, mommy." AJ said with a bright smile. "Two on my cake."

"Yes, sweetie. Two candles for my big boy." Dee Dee smiled and kissed her baby's soft cheek. "You did a great job."

"You did better than daddy." Alex added with a smile and leaned over to kiss the top of his son's head of dark, fluffy curls.

AJ beamed and blushed at the amount of praise he received from his parents for doing so well.

"How old are you, today, AJ?" Alex asked.

"Two."

"Two, what?" Dee Dee asked.

AJ sighed and rolled his little eyes almost as well as his mother does and then held up two fingers in a lopsided 'V'. "I'm two years, Mommy."

"And what's your full name?" Dee Dee asked.

"Alet-sander Jay Turnan….Joon-ya." The little boy said sternly.

"Alexander Jay Turnan Jr. That's my smart boy." Alexander Sr. smiled with pride. "And how old is Daddy?"

AJ scrunched up his little face as he worked on an answer. "Umm…daddy, you got a lot of cannals. You're a _lot_ old!" He answered seriously.

Alex laughed and rustled his son's hair and kissed his forehead. "I guess you're right, AJ."

"That's too cute." Dee Dee laughed at her son's comment and stood to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy's so proud of you." She beamed. She then leaned over to kiss her husband softly on the lips. "You're also cute, and I'm proud of you, too." She smiled broadly.

Alex's face and heart warmed with the affection. "You're lucky to have two cute boys, aren't you?" He joked.

"I'm very, very lucky." Dee Dee smiled even broader, counted her blessings and welcomed the gentle kiss from her husband.

"Mommy? Daddy? Can we eat the cakes, now?" AJ asked anxiously; breaking up the love-fest between his parents.

"We sure can, precious." Dee Dee asked a waiter to take some snapshots and video footage of her with her two men. The waiter then cut slices of cake for the family; AJ getting the only slice from his, and his parent sharing the larger cake.

Alex and Dee Dee talked about what minor details needed to be taken care of before AJ's birthday party on Saturday. They were grateful to be able to celebrate today, on the actual date of their births, but Dee Dee looked forward to giving her little boy a birthday party he'd be able to enjoy a bit more since he's older. His first birthday party was nice, but at only one year old, he wasn't able to participate in so many fun activities for a child's party. This year would be so much better. So much more exciting.

"You want to ride with daddy?" Dee Dee asked her son.

"Yes. I like daddy's twuck."

Dee Dee smiled at her son and kissed him on his cheek. "Okay. I'll see you two at home. Drive safe, honey." She said to Alex Sr.

"I will. And you do the same." Alex kissed his wife and then put their son into his car seat; making sure he was snug and safe. After he made sure his own seat-belt was secure, he started the engine and began to pull out of the restaurant parking lot. He glanced back at Dee Dee through the rear-view mirror and saw that she'd started her car and pulled up behind him. Once Alex felt secure in knowing that his wife was safely behind him, they began toward the exit.

Within the blink of an eye. Within a heartbeat. As quickly as a flash of lightning. It happened.

The sounds. The ghastly, deafening sounds. Screeching tires, crumpling metal, and shattering glass. And then…silence.

Dee Dee was motionless. Expressionless. Shocked.

Suddenly, there was sound again.

Screaming. Bloodcurdling screaming. The sounds of anguish escaping from Dee Dee for what she'd just witnessed. She saw it, heard it, and even felt it. After several seconds, when she regained her senses, she threw her car into park and jumped out.

"Alex! AJ!" She shrieked in horror while running full force toward the horrific sight. "No! No! Oh, God! No!"

Within a millisecond of Alex pulling into the street, a large truck carrying iron piping roared past the car which allowed him onto the street, and crashed into the side of his SUV, sending it cart-wheeling down the street. Alex's view of the truck had been blocked by a car in the nearest lane which had stopped to allow him to pull out and across to the far lane. He never had a chance.

Dee Dee had witnessed it all. It wasn't a dream. It was reality. Horrific reality. She ran toward the massive heap of destroyed metal, glass, rubber and plastic.

"AJ! Oh, my God! Alex! Please, God, no!" Suddenly, she felt something physically stop her in mid-sprint.

"Wait! You don't want to see." A man demanded as he held her by the waist. "Stay here with me. The rescue team will handle it."

"It's my husband and my baby! Let me go!"

The stranger felt a great sense of compassion, but wouldn't allow her to leave. "I'm so sorry. But you can't go. I can't let you."

"Let go! They need me! They need me!" Dee Dee fought against the stranger for several minutes until finally giving up against his strong hold. She fell to the ground with his gentle support; tears streaming down her cheeks as she began to sob. "No…no! Please… let… me go! I need…to…be with…them. Alex! AJ!"

Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

(Chapter Sixteen)

Within seven minutes of the crash, the scene was a blur of flashing lights on emergency vehicles, and rescue workers moving about the SUV and surrounding area.

For nearly an hour, Dee Dee sat on the inside of one of the police cars while the rescue workers tended to her family. The stranger who'd stopped and tried to comfort her was sitting beside her, trying to will her to take a sip of her coffee. She just sat there - - silently, terrified, worried, helpless.

Another twenty minutes passed, and Dee Dee saw an officer approaching the car. She quickly jumped out to meet him. "My husband and baby! Are they alive?"

"Mrs. Turnan. We've recovered your husband's…"

"No! Don't say it!" That word - _'recovered'. _It was enough…it was actually _too much_ for Dee Dee. "Don't you dare tell me he's..." She covered her face with her hands; shaking her head in disbelief.

The officer continued as gently as possible. "I'm sorry to tell you that your husband didn't survive."

"No! No! He can't be…" She stared at the officer as if to question his statement. "Not my husband…my…oh…Alex!" She broke down in shuddering sobs. Once again the stranger was there to support her as her body shivered with emotion. The unknown man looked to the officer for answers about the baby, but before he could ask, Dee Dee looked up. "AJ." She whispered his name in fear. "What about my baby?" She slowly and fearfully turned to the officer. "Where's my son?"

"They're still trying to get to him. The car was crushed so badly…" The officer lowered his head. "It doesn't look good. I'm so sorry."

"No!" Dee Dee screamed. "You save my baby!" She moved to the officer and looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you hear me? _Save_ him!"

"We're doing our best, but…"

Dee Dee's companion waved the officer off with a stern look. They may have been doing their best, but he knew Dee Dee didn't need or want to hear a repeat of what had already been said to her.

Needing the support, Dee Dee fell back into the arms of the consoling stranger. "They have to save my baby. Please, God. Please." She sobbed into the man's chest. "Don't let him die. Please."

The officer wanted to ask Dee Dee if he should call someone for her, but in her state of mind, he decided to let her try and find some comfort with her friend.

Dee Dee continued to sob in the arms of the man she didn't know, and she clung to him for quite some time. The only thing that loosened her grip was when she saw the coroner's van. More of the reality began to set in, but the worst of it was when she saw the large black body bag being wheeled toward the van.

"Alex!" She started toward the stretcher, but the stranger held her tightly. A few moments later, three members of the rescue team were racing toward the ambulance with little AJ on a stretcher. He was clearly unconscious; his little battered body secured by arm and leg splints, and a neck brace. The stranger pulled Dee Dee away and tried to block her view by standing in front of her and gently placing her head against his shoulder, but she fought hard enough to lift her head to see. "That's my baby!" She yelled. "That's my baby…my little boy! AJ! I have to be with him! AJ, mommy loves you! You'll be okay, baby! Mommy's coming!" When an attendant told her she couldn't ride with the baby due to all the equipment, she turned to run toward her own car.

"Wait! You're in no condition to drive." Her companion said. "Let me take you to the hospital."

"But I…he…" Dee Dee's voice and body were trembling with fear and anxiety as she realized he was right, and she gave in to the suggestion. During the drive, she continued to sob over losing her husband and at the idea of possibly losing her son. "Why is this happening?" She said just above a whisper. "This can't be real. It can't be."

Unsure of the right words to say, her companion remained silent and began to pray for the well-being of little AJ and for the strength that Dee Dee would need to get her through the tragedy.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they were told to sit and wait as the surgeons tended to AJ. The stranger brought Dee Dee a cup of coffee from a vending machine, and this time he managed to get her to take a few sips. Her hands were trembling so badly, he thought he'd have to hold the cup for her while she sipped, but she managed.

Twice within two hours, a nurse came to give them updates on the surgery. The nurse didn't have any reassuring news, only that they were still working on repairing severe injuries to baby AJ.

Dee Dee shook her head in disbelief. "What am I supposed to do? Alex is…" Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Now I might I lose my little baby boy." She quickly scolded herself for thinking such a thing. "Oh, God. I didn't mean to say that." She gasped. "I won't lose him. I won't lose him, too. I can't…I just can't." She wrapped her arms around herself as tightly as possible. "I won't want to live. There's no way I could go on. I just…" Her breath was cut short by a shiver across her body.

"The doctor's are working very hard to try to save your baby." Her companion knew she needed some sort of a distraction. "We should call people. You make out a list, and I'll call them for you."

Dee Dee looked around and toward the voice. She momentarily studied the finely chiseled features, the naturally dark cocoa tanned complexion and the dark wavy hair. She realized that this kind stranger had been looking out for her, but she didn't even know his name. She heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm so sorry. I haven't taken time to ask what your name is."

"It's Mark Atkins. And it's okay that you hadn't asked before now."

"I'm Dee Dee Turnan."

"Yes, I know. I heard you telling one of the officers."

Dee Dee placed a gentle hand on top of Mark's. "I'm also grateful to have you here with me."

"I'm glad to do it." He smiled. "Now, is there anyone you'd like for me to call?"

Dee Dee's heart quivered at the idea of telling everyone about the accident. "Yes, my mother, Anna Kimball and my friend, Rick. Oh, and Alex's aunt and uncle. He was an only child and…his parents are…they died when he was young." She sniffled. "I just can't talk to any of them right now."

"Give me their numbers and I'll call them for you."

With a shaky hand, Dee Dee jotted down the names and numbers.

Mark first called Mrs. Kimball, Dee Dee's mother. When she heard the news, she broke down in a torrent of tears. "This must be breaking Dee Dee apart. My poor baby." She heaved a ragged sigh. "Please tell her I'm on my way and that I love her and AJ."

"I will." Mark replied and went to the next name and number.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Rick Hunter?"

"Yeah. I'm Hunter." Rick answered sleepily and turned on the lamp.

"My name is Mark Atkins, and I'm placing this call for Dee Dee Turnan. There's been a horrible car accident."

"What?" Rick's heart skipped a beat as he bolted upright in bed. "Is she okay…her family? What happened?"

"She's fine…physically. She wasn't in the car with them…her husband and son, I mean."

"If she's not calling me herself, it must be really serious. How are AJ and Alex doing?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that Alex died on the scene."

"Oh, no. What about the baby?"

"He's in surgery…very critical."

With his heart racing, Rick immediately pulled himself from bed. "Is Dee Dee around? I'd like to talk to her."

"She's sitting a few feet away, but she said she wasn't up to talking to anyone. That's why I'm calling."

Rick felt his heart wrench at the thought of Dee Dee's suffering. "I understand. Would you please tell her that I'll be on the next flight over? And, Mr. Atkins, please tell her that I love her and AJ."

"Yes, I'll be happy to let her know." After Mark told Rick which hospital they were in, and had given him his own home and cell phone numbers in case he needed him later, the two hung up. Mark quickly called Alex's aunt and uncle and then returned to Dee Dee's side. "Everyone sends their love to you and AJ. They'll be here on the next available flights. Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked with concern.

"No, not now." Dee Dee turned to face Mark and put a gentle, but shaky hand on his forearm. "I can't thank you enough for being here with me."

"And I'll stay for as long as you need me to." Mark offered a gentle smile. "I'm going to find a pillow and a blanket for you. You should lie down and try to settle your nerves."

"Thank you." Dee Dee answered wearily. "I won't be doing any sleeping, but I do think I need to try and calm myself down. I feel like I'm about to crawl out of my skin."

"I'll be right back." A few minutes later, Mark returned with the items, along with a cinnamon roll and a cup of decaffeinated coffee for the both of them. He didn't tell her that it was decaf, because she probably would have preferred something to keep her alert. He knew her nerves would never settle if she was keyed up on caffeine. The sugar in the roll would be enough. Dee Dee only took one bite of her snack and her stomach let her know that it wasn't up for anything more than coffee. After they finished up, Mark made himself as comfortable as possible in his chair, while Dee Dee was given the option of the only empty recliner. With a little coaxing from her new friend, she settled back into the chair. Mark saw her shiver and though he wasn't sure if she was cold or if it was nerves, he pulled the blanket up and over her shoulders.

Another two hours passed and during that time, Dee Dee had been in and out of her seat at least a half dozen times. She and Mark took turns going to the nurse's station with questions, each getting more and more frustrated at not getting answers.

"Why haven't they said anything?" Dee Dee asked Mark as she sat down once again. "What's happening with my baby?"

"I'm sorry I don't have an answer for you." Mark sighed with disappointment. "I could ask someone again."

Before he stood to walk to the nurse's station, the nurse from surgery entered. "Mrs. Turnan, the doctor will be out to talk with you in a few moments."

"Why can't you tell me something?" Dee Dee stood up. "Just please tell me how my baby is. Is he going to be okay?"

"I can't give you any information. I'm sorry. Dr. Benson will be with you shortly." The nurse excused herself and walked back toward the O.R.

Dee Dee sank back down into the recliner as her eyes stung with more tears. Mark placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she instinctively leaned in and against his chest and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Benson made an appearance. "Mrs. Turnan?"

"Yes." Dee Dee stood up quickly. "How's my baby?"

"Please, sit down." The doctor instructed.

"Just tell me." Dee Dee's voice wavered. "_Please_."

Mark stood beside her.

Dr. Benson swallowed hard before speaking. "Your son is out of surgery, but I'm sorry to tell you...that he won't survive. We truly did all we could for him. I know he fought as well as he could, but he just couldn't win. We're all very sorry."

For Dee Dee, it was as if the doctor was speaking to her from under water. His words sounded garbled and slow…fading into a tangled web of blurred nonsense. Her heart began to pound in her ears as she felt unsteady on her feet.

"Dee Dee?" Mark felt her lean against him. "Dee Dee, here, sit down." He gently helped her back down to her seat.

"You're wrong, Dr Benson." Dee Dee said in a whisper as she allowed Mark to help her sit. "You're wrong about my baby."

With sympathy in his voice, the doctor who had now been joined by a colleague sat beside Dee Dee. "No, Mrs. Turnan. I'm not."

He looked up at Dr. Baylor who added his own sympathy. "I'm very sorry, but Dr. Benson is telling the truth." Baylor shook his head in sorrow. "The child's injuries are much too severe for a recovery. He's on life support and we're keeping him on it until you decide…"

"No!" Dee Dee bolted from her seat. "Don't say another word! Don't you…_dare_!" She hurried across the room to stare out the window. "My baby boy." She whispered, while toying with Alex's and AJ's birthstones on her necklace. "He'll be okay…he'll be fine." She continued to console herself. "I can't lose my baby. He's my precious boy. He'll be fine. I know he will."

"Dee Dee?" Mark quietly walked up behind her, and was once again he was unsure of his words. "I…I don't know what to say. Saying 'I'm sorry' seems to not be enough."

Dee Dee didn't turn to face Mark. She spoke to him by way of his reflection in the window. "I need to see him." She sobbed. "Please take me to see my baby."

Dr. Benson led the way as Dee Dee and Mark followed him to the Pediatric ICU.

– -

"Yeah…Devane, here." Charlie answered groggily and with a groan. (_"It's not even daybreak.")_ He noted to himself.

"Charlie, it's Rick, and I have to talk fast." Rick held the phone receiver between his shoulder and his ear as he threw what he needed into a bag. "Alex and AJ were in a car crash. Alex was killed. The baby is in surgery."

"What? Oh, no. That poor baby." Charlie's heart rate quickened. "What about Dee Dee?"

She wasn't in the car, but I can't imagine her emotional state. A friend of hers called and filled me in. I'm on my way to the airport."

Charlie threw back his covers and jumped out of bed. "Alright. Are you already set to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out the door, now."

"I'll meet you at the airport. I can be ready in ten…" Charlie was reminded of something. Oh, damn it."

"What?"

"I need to update my passport. Go on without me. Give Dee Dee and the baby my love."

"I will, Charlie. See ya later."

– –

When Dr. Benson opened the door to AJ's room, two nurses were near the bed. One was checking readings on the machines, and the other was adjusting the blankets around the baby. When Dee Dee saw her little boy, she gasped in surprise at all the tubes and support braces on his little body, not to mention hearing the beeping of the heart monitor, the flashing button on the oxygen sensor, and the worst of all…seeing the machine force air into her baby's lungs. Her breath caught in her throat and she suddenly felt light-headed. Mark held onto her and led her into the room. He wasn't breathing on his own, and hadn't done so since the accident. She knew deep down that the machine was only a preservation device…keeping him "alive" until she said gave the word.

Without taking her eyes off her son, Dee Dee questioned the doctor. "Is he hurting?" Her voice quivered. "Does he feel any pain?"

"No, he's not hurting at all. He can't feel anything because his brain is so badly…"

"Don't!" Dee Dee interrupted. "Don't say that about my baby!"

The doctor knew that Dee Dee would rather hear a comforting lie, rather than the horrific truth. "He's heavily sedated. He's not in any pain." The doctor sighed with heartfelt sympathy for Mrs. Turnan. "We'll leave you alone with him. Please use the call button if you need anything." Dr. Benson instructed the two nurses to exit the room with him.

Dee Dee sat down beside her son's bed and put her hand between the safety railings to hold his tiny hand. "Hi, baby. It's mommy." She looked at the sweet angelic face that had only one tiny scratch above the left brow. If not for all the limb splints and the bandage wrapped completely around his head, she wouldn't know he was severely injured. "AJ? Sweet-pea, can you hear mommy?" She stroked his cheek with her index finger; trailing the edge of the oxygen tube in his little nose. "I know you're sleeping, sweetie. But please wake up for me. Come on, AJ. Wake up." Dee Dee pleaded to no avail.

Mark stood silently in the corner for a few minutes, and then decided it would be best to give Dee Dee some time alone. His heart ached for her, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds by invading her privacy.

"AJ? You're two years old, today." Dee Dee said her son. "We had some cake, didn't we? Yes, my big boy ate all of his sketti, and then blew out his candles on his cake." Dee Dee thought of how she loved hearing her baby pronounce spaghetti as "sketti". The reality of her never hearing him pronounce it correctly put another hole in her heart. She knew that this was only a drop in the ocean of things she'd never hear or see her only child do. "He's just a baby. Only two years old today, God. Why? Why does it have to be like this? Why do innocent babies have to suffer like this?" She lowered the railing and lay her head beside AJ's shoulder and sobbed. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry you're hurt. Mommy's so sorry she didn't save you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, God, don't take my baby. Please, please, please, God. No. Not my husband _and_ my baby. Please." Dee Dee kept her head down and began to pray, to beg silently that her precious son be given back to her.

(Continued...)


End file.
